


Her Smile Always Leads to More

by VulgarAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caring Ino, Emotional, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jack off material, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Really a Love Story, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, confused naruto, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: Okay, so the first night is absolutely Ino's mistake, though he can admit the second night is his. C'mon, gorgeous face, toned legs, hard body, so eager, and not to mention her other assets...Yeah, Naruto loves Sakura, but how on Earth is he supposed to say no to Ino Yamanaka? NarutoxIno. Graphic Lemons.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 57
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recently edited this because I didn't like how some of the paragraphs blocked together. The original formatting looked completely fine on Word and FFNet. Let me know if it looks fine or not. Thank you.

“…yeah, and that was when pervy-sage told the asshole ‘That’s what it means to be a true shinobi’ and slammed the guy with a Rasengan! It was so cool Sakura-chan, I wish you could have seen it yourself.” Naruto excitedly recounted one of his stories from his three years of travel with Jiraiya.

Sakura giggled at his expressiveness. She found it supremely cute that her friend would consistently disparage and complain about the great Sannin for being lazy and a pervert, but half travel stories were about what an amazing person Jiraiya was. “That was a good story Naruto, I love hearing about them.”

Naruto stared at the pink-haired girl momentarily, before quickly looking a head. The tips of his ears turned red from the mild compliment. “Yeah, Sakura-chan, no problem. I can tell you one, anytime.”

The two walked side by side, headed towards Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto asked Sakura after training, just for some lunch, not as a date. Sakura thought that the young man grew a lot since departing for his training. He was a few inches taller than her now, his shoulders were broad, his muscles were compact and well developed, and his face had a roguish appeal to it, compared to the pure baby fat he used to have. He was not unattractive in the least, but all that being said, Sakura found her teammate to fall more into the ‘cute’ spectrum rather than the ‘handsome’ spectrum.

As they were walking, their hands would occasionally brush against each other. Sakura did not find it unenjoyable, but she was uncomfortable that she noticed the sensation. A quick glance at Naruto told her that he was totally oblivious to the physical contact. Sakura’s worries were needless since, as they turned the corner, she saw Ichiraku’s a few feet ahead. At the same time, Sakura saw that her long-time friend, Ino, lounging right outside the ramen place. Sakura found it strange that her best friend was alone in the middle of the day, she was one of the most sociable ninjas in Konoha, and that she was standing outside Ichiraku’s as well. Sakura could not remember the last time the platinum blonde ate ramen.

Sakura was ready to call out to her best friend when the pleasant feeling of Naruto’s rough hands brushing slightly against hers stopped. She turned around to see that her teammate stood frozen in place. He was staring toward the ramen stand. His cobalt eyes were glazed over as if he were remembering something. Sakura frowned and waved her hand in front of Naruto’s face.

“Earth to Naruto, what’s wrong? What are you thinking about?”

Naruto snapped to attention at Sakura’s prodding. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Ah, it’s nothing, just wondering what ramen I should get.” The boy let out a weak chuckle. Sakura knew he was hiding something from her, but it did not seem serious, so she let it slide. She decided to call out to her best friend instead.

“Hey, Ino-pig! How are you?” Sakura moved toward the flaxen-haired girl, whose seem to just realise Naruto and Sakura were there. Sakura saw Ino’s lips morph into an impish smile.

“Oh hey, forehead. I missed you, it’s been a while.” Ino hugged the pink-haired girl before she set her full attention on the other blonde. “And hello, Naruto. You are looking good.” Sakura blinked in surprise at the coquettish tone Ino used to address Naruto. Ino was a shameless flirt, Sakura knew, but she always thought Naruto would be out of her scope.

“Hey, Ino, nice to see you.” Naruto’s voice cracked, and he began coughing to clear his throat and hide his embarrassment. Meanwhile, Sakura blinked owlishly at his display, while Ino looked on, thoroughly amused. 

“So, Ino, what are you up to?” Sakura asked her friend.

“Oh, nothing much, just thinking about having some ramen for lunch. I…had a craving, you know?” Sakura thought she saw Ino glance at Naruto while saying the last part. The boy, himself, was staring at the ramen stand intently.

“Naruto and I were just about to get some, join us.” Sakura told the aquamarine-eyed girl. Ino glanced between the team seven cellmates before she responded.

“Ah, wouldn’t I be intruding?” Ino said with a false sense of worry in her voice.

“C’mon Ino, you know it’s not like that.” Sakura quickly shut down Ino’s implication. “She can join right, Naruto?” She turned toward her teammate, who was looking at everything except the two girls.

“Uh, yeah, s’fine.” Naruto mumbled in an unusually subdued manner. He walked toward the ramen stand, without waiting for either girl.

“Sorry, he’s acting so weird.” Sakura told her friend as they approached the stand as well. Ino waved her hand, dismissing the pink-haired kunoichi’s worries.

“He’s probably just upset he didn’t get to have you all for himself.” Ino said cheekily, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

“Oh whatever, Ino-pig.”

Entering the stall, Naruto seated himself at the furthest end, closest to the wall. Ino sat next to him, and she heard him suck in his breath. That made her smile. Sakura sat next to Ino and the three ordered their food.

While making chit-chat, Ino let out a yawn unintentionally. “Excuse me.” She said as she covered her mouth.

“Tired from partying last night? Sorry I couldn’t make it.” Sakura missed out on her friend’s birthday and felt bad. She was able to give her wishes, and a small present, a blue barrette, early yesterday, but spent the whole night doing rotations at the hospital.

“Don’t worry sweetie, everyone was busy that day. I just hung out by myself for the most part. Actually, I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Sakura was about to lecture Ino on the importance of sleep when she saw the playful smirk on her face. Sakura put two and two together and giggled unintentionally. “Oh my god, pig, what are you saying in public.” 

Naruto looked a head, trying to ignore the gossiping girls next to him. Their topic of discussion made him very uncomfortable and was relieved when the ramen was placed in front of the trio. Naruto expected some reprieve while they ate, but quickly found out that these two girls were excellent at talking and eating. Groaning internally, he swiftly supped on his ramen, planning to finish and make a getaway.

“Woah there, cowboy, your ramen is not going to runaway.” Ino interrupted her conversation with Sakura to make an amused comment about her fellow blonde.

“Ah, I got to get going soon. Y’know, training and stuff.” Naruto brought the bowl up to his faced and pulled the last remnants of broth and noodles into his mouth. Sakura frowned at his poor manners, while Ino seemed to find it entertaining. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, prompting a “gross” from his teammate, and fished out his toad-wallet to pay for his ramen.

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Ino fluttered her eyes while inspecting Gama-chan. Sakura snorted.

“You have weird taste, Ino-pig.”

“Nah, Gama-chan is totally cute, Sakura-chan. Almost as cute as you!” Naruto stated easily.

Ino’s grin grew wide at Naruto’s unconscious flirtation, while Sakura choked a bit on her ramen. She knew the boy meant well, but she wanted to bash him on the head, nonetheless. This time she held back on her impulse.

Naruto handed his money over the Ayame, who quickly noticed a discrepancy.

“Naruto-kun, this is way too much.” Ayame began to hand back the extra money.

“That’s for Ino’s meal as well.” Naruto said, waving an arm dismissively. He looked into the aquamarine eyes of the kunoichi, which were filled with confusion. “Not much of a gift, but happy belated, Ino. Bye you two.” He gave the girls a warm smile before he left.

“Wait, Naruto, you d-” Before Ino finished her sentence as the boy already bounded away.

“Aw, that was sweet of him. I thought he’d be too dense to do anything like that.” Sakura commented, pleased with her teammate’s behaviour.

“Yeah...” Ino stroked her cheek gently, thinking about the rambunctious blonde’s gesture.

* * *

Naruto opened his front door to see the flaxen-haired girl waiting outside. It was dark out.

“Hi.” She said simply, her cute lips curved in a smile.

“Uh, hey. What’s up.” Naruto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

“I wanted to thank you for buying me ramen…mind if I come in?” Her eyes fluttered, making Naruto squirm internally.

“Well, it’s pretty dirty, I don’t th-”

The kunoichi pressed on the door letting herself in.

Naruto figured there was no reason to beat around the bush.

“Listen Ino, you were drunk yesterday, and maybe lonely, so I understand it.” Naruto watched as the kunoichi walked to the center of his room and stretched languidly. As she leaned back, the swell of her breast pressing against her tight fitted purple top.

Naruto licked his lips and continued. “But you probably have someone you like, y’know like Sasuke or something, and I certainly do.” This time the girl slowly unbuttoned her top, letting it slide off one of her creamy shoulders onto the ground. Her black bra only covered the bottom two thirds of her breasts, allowing Naruto to glimpse the top portion of the milky white globes. “And…and…I can’t…Sakura…I can’t betray her.” Naruto found the words he wanted getting stuck in his throat as his eyes glued themselves on the gorgeous kunoichi.

The blonde vixen reached behind her back, removing the clips from her bra. She leisurely removed her arms through the loops of the bra, but kept it pressed against the luscious bosom. Cobalt eyes met aquamarine, and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Naruto.

Ino let the bra go, and it fell softly to the ground. Naruto’s mouth became devoid of moisture. His lust filled eyes danced across the platinum seductress’ upper body. He drank in the site of the porcelain flesh of her tits, paying extra attention to her hardened nipples; light pink rocks that contrasted perfectly with her milky tit flesh. He ran his eyes over her taut abdomen, wishing he could run his fingers across her torso and then down into her hidden panties.

“Ino…we s-should stop,” Naruto wet his lips again, “I’m sure y-you’ve got…plent-”

“Ah~” Ino gasped. Naruto moved unconsciously toward the young lady while he poorly attempted to dissuade Ino, or, truly, dissuade himself. The platinum blonde’s gasp came from Naruto pressing his pelvis against the kunoichi’s, as he trapped her against the wall by placing both his hands on them.

Ino stared into Naruto’s eyes and looped her arms around his neck lowering it such that his head moved forward, and their lips were almost brushing against each other as she spoke. “What was that about forehead?” She murmured to the lust addled boy. Her warm breath washed over him. “Would you rather worry about her, or this wet…tight…pussy right here waiting for you?” She ground against his prominent erection.

The teasing was too much for Naruto and he let out a groan of desire before closing the gap between their lips, crushing hers against his. He was not gentle, but Ino eagerly matched his pace, kissing back with ferocity. She bit his bottom lip and swirled her tongue in his mouth the second he parted them. The whole time he bucked his hips, his prominent erection straining against his pants and digging into Ino’s covered pussy. Both moaned as Naruto began to saw away at Ino’s lower half in a clumsy attempt to pleasure himself.

He broke this kiss, taking in a small gasp of air before he attacked the platinum blonde’s neck. Peppering kisses across the exposed skin, occasionally taking time to bit and suckle on the flesh, earning him moans of approval from the chunin. He also displaced his hands from the wall; placing his right hand on her hip, caressing it and squeezing it, while slowly moving it toward her rear. His left hand was playing with her right breast, kneading it gently.

“Fuck, Naruto…that feels niiiccee.” Ino hissed, her head lolled back, giving Naruto total access to the pliant flesh of her neck. Playing around for a few more moments, Naruto left bruising bites on her neck causing Ino to yelp in simultaneous pleasure and pain. Naruto licked the freshly abused skin giving Ino some relief and causing the writhing blonde beneath him to purr in delight.

Satisfied with his dedication to her neck, Naruto began to descend his kisses down her body, through the valley of her breasts, avoiding the tits themselves. He was completely leaned over to make sure he could continue his merciless molestation of her breasts and ass while he kissed down her chest. It was an awkward position and forced him to stop the delicious friction against their lower bodies. Naruto decided he did not care for this new position and sunk to his knees, letting go of her body, but kissing and nipping at the skin of her belly with his teeth.

Naruto stopped to revel in the tautness of the kunoichi’s toned abdomen, rubbing his nose and cheek against it. Ino giggled at the sight and let out a playful insult under her breath, maybe ‘Fucking idiot’ or something similar. Her giggles turned into hasty gasps when Naruto dug his tongue into her navel, an unusual sensation she was not prepared for.

“Ah, what the fuc- Uhn!” Ino attempted to ward Naruto off by pressing his head down and away from her belly, but that prompted him to seal his lips around her navel and sucked on it forcefully. Ino felt embarrassed by the oddly fetishized nature of Naruto’s ministrations but was even more embarrassed that her knees buckled some from the pleasure and she realized she just discovered a new erogenous zone she never thought about before. “N-naruto please!” She begged the boy below her and he finally relented.

“Unbuckle.” Naruto growled against her stomach, and the standing kunoichi hastily slipped her hands down to her skirt to remove the belt and unzip it. She pressed against Naruto’s neck during the maneuver, but it did not interrupt his gnawing of her abdomen. Naruto wrapped his hands around hers to stop Ino from removing her skirt and panties. “I’ve got it.” He rested his chin on her abdomen allowing him to look up and straight into her baby blue eyes. The kunoichi’s eyes were hooded with potent lust and he knew his expression neared hers or something similar.

He ran his calloused hands up the back of her extremely toned legs. A kunoichi’s legs. Naruto felt his bludgeoning erection spring in delight. Naruto fought against his instincts to rip off the blonde babe’s skirt and panties to instead continue his laborious teasing. The panting blonde above him looking down in abject desire for pleasure, with her gripping and caressing his hair, made it awfully difficult to maintain his patience.

As Naruto made his way up her thighs, dragging the back of his nails against her impossibly plush skin, he felt the blonde bombshell’s fluids leaking from her hidden spot, coating his hands in her girl cum. Feeling the deluge of natural lubrication as he passed her inner thighs sent the blonde shinobi into a tizzy.

“Naruto. If you keep teasing me, I will kill you.” Ino promised, her voice husky with desire that long passed the point of sanity. Naruto obliged, swiftly grasping the black cloth of her panties and her purple skirt and furiously brought them down her legs. Ino nearly jumped out of them as Naruto forced both her legs on his shoulders, wrapping his arms and hands around her thighs, holding her in place. Her upper back was pressed against the wall, while her lower back was inclined toward Naruto’s body and her legs lounging on Naruto’s back.

“Naruto, this position’s pretty awkward for eating pu-unghhhhh!” Naruto shut down Ino’s complaint by digging his face into her pussy lips, rapturously attending to her already sodden cunt. His nose bumped lightly against her clit with every upward motion. “Ngghh…fuck fuck…keep it up, babe!” Ino gasped her encouragements. Trusting Ino to keep her balance, Naruto unhooked his right arm and hand from her thigh and used his index and middle finger to pull up on the hood of her clit. He began to rub the clit gently with his thumb.

Ino initially grasped Naruto’s hair for support, but began pulling on it while bucking her hips up to smother his whiskered face as deep as it could go against her pussy. “Yessssss. Dontstopdontstop.” She wailed breathlessly.

Naruto kept up the same routine for a few more minutes, with Ino flailing on top of him before he switched it up again. He halted his movements and removed his face from her cunt. Ino looked down her eyes filed with murder. “Naruto, I’m about to get a fucking kunai!” The Yamanaka heir hissed venomously. Naruto responded by meeting her eyes, and smirking. Then he moved his right hand down and sunk two fingers inside her.

“You, like that?” Naruto growled, slowly increasing the pace of his fingers pumping in and out. He looked up and saw Ino nod, one of her hands bracing herself on his shoulder, her sharp nails digging into his tanned skin, almost breaking it, and the other still in his hair, stroking it with an affection that greatly betrayed the anger she had moments before. Naruto rotated his wrist, so the pads of his fingers were facing upward in her vagina and pressed up and stroked, trying to find her g-spot. He also placed his mouth on her clit and clamped his lips around the sensitive nub, sucking on it.

“So close, fuck, fuck fuck, I’m going to cum, Naruto, fucking hell!” Ino cried from on top of the whisker-faced blonde. Naruto increased his pace of fingering and sucked harder on her clit. After a moment, he heard the lithe blonde squeal incessantly and felt his fingers being clenched by the impressive pressure of her lower mouth. Once the undulations stopped, Naruto tapped Ino’s legs to signal her to remove her legs from his back.

Ino leaned back against the wall while Naruto stood tall and proud. Ino still breathless from her orgasm, her face and upper chest flushed. Naruto smirked at her, he could feel her juices slowly dribbling off his face and he licked his lips, the pungency of her girl cum was starting to become an acquired taste for him. Ino grasped Naruto by his collar, pulling him into a searing kiss, unperturbed by the taste of her own lubricant, lapping up the leftovers that coated his mouth. “

Take me to the bedroom, stud.” Ino’s voice was husky with desire as she pulled back from the lip lock. Naruto grabbed her hand lead her to his bedroom. “Strip, let me see my big boy.” Ino demanded. Naruto quickly discarded his t-shirt first, throwing it to the side. His sweatpants soon followed. Naruto wore no undergarments while at home, so his erection was immediately exposed to his fellow blonde.

Ino sauntered over and pushed Naruto on the chest, forcing him to sit down on his bed. She kneeled between his legs, eyes lust addled as she ogled his man meat. She forced his thighs wider, giving herself better access to his package. “Kami, it looks bigger than it was yesterday. Is it because of me or the foreplay, babe?” She wrapped her a hand on Naruto’s penis and began pumping. It was big enough for both her hands to easily fit on and still have more room leftover, but for now she just wanted to warm him up.

“It, ah, it’s probably…ah kami that’s nice… probably both.” Naruto tried to answer between his groans of pleasure. Naruto groaned in displeasure right after when Ino stopped caressing his shaft. He looked down at the blonde who was staring at his penis. The red and bulbous head of his cock was poking out against his foreskin, the slit already leaking out a rivulet of almost opaque precum that ran down the underside of his shaft. Ino pressed her small nose against Naruto’s shiny cockhead and inhaled loudly.

Naruto’s eyes bulged out at the erotic display.

The blonde kunoichi let out a deep moan of approval from the man musk seeping into her airways. She continued nuzzling her face against the shaft and head of Naruto’s cock, taking deep breaths from time to time, presenting Naruto with the single most lewd sexual display in his young life, somehow far surpassing anything that he found while proofreading Jiraiya’s notorious books.

“Fuuuck Naruto, your cock stinksss.” The bombshell hissed in a cross between anger and delight. She had slowly made her way to his testicles and began mashing her nose against his scrotum taking in deep whiffs of her new favourite perfume. Naruto’s cock was pressed up against her face, his ruby mushroom head hovering over her scalp. His dick quivered from each wanton huff from the engrossed blonde between his legs, letting out a small splattering of viscous precum into Ino’s hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, your smell is invading my brain.” Ino grunted against his weighty ball sack, completely oblivious to her new conditioner, which she would normally protest. 

“Holy shit, that’s hot Ino.” Naruto exclaimed, his cock throbbing and sputtering more Cowper’s fluid from her lascivious worship of it.

Ino finally pulled away from her fuck buddy’s pelvis, her lungs and brain packed with Naruto’s lewd scent. At some point during her olfactory feast she began drooling, her saliva running down her right cheek and down her pert breasts. Ino collected the drool with her right hand and began pumping Naruto’s long shaft once more to the shinobi’s pleasure.

“Ah, Ino, babe, could you…?”

Implicitly understanding what the young stud wanted, the kunoichi began plastering kisses on Naruto’s penis, starting on the shaft and making her way up to the head. Naruto sharply sucked in air and his penis responded in kind, by pulsating with every kiss. When she got to his glans, she kissed his slit once, the shinobi’s frothy precum not wasting a chance to stain her luscious pink lips, then swallowed the tip of his penis with her mouth.

“Ahhh, Kami!” Naruto moaned. Ino smiled inwardly while she continued to service her partner’s oversized sex organ, bobbing her head up and down on the thick shaft, drooling around the man stick. Her tongue harassed, poked, and massaged Naruto’s shaft as well, earning herself animalistic grunts of approval from the sitting blond.

Naruto sucked in his breath and clenched his bed sheets between his hands. When they had sex yesterday, Ino did not give him a blowjob. This was his first time experiencing her talented mouth. She barely covered his dick and it already felt so good.

Ino pulled her mouth off his dick, a mixture of saliva and pre-ejaculate coated her mandible. Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out and unpleased growl. The bombshell just smirked up at him before hovering over his dick, jacking it off with both her hands, and, with a “gwuck” sound, let out a torrent of spit over Naruto’s cock, quickly coating it with her swift hands.

“You like that baby? You like my little hands stroking your fat cock?” Ino mewled in a honeyed pitch, her aquamarine eyes fluttering up at her boy toy. Naruto looked down at the gorgeous blonde, his own eyes hooded with a gnawing desire for release.

“It’s good, you are so good.” Naruto huffed out. “But, Ino, I _need_ your throat. I need to fill your stomach up with my jizz. I need you to choke out on my-” Naruto began to growl out his demands, but his dirty talk overcharged the fair skinned beauty between his knees and she began shuttling her mouth over his rigid member, eager to dine on his cock juice. Her plump lips gripping tightly in a seal on his prick as she sucked and drooled wantonly all over it, making piggish sounds unbefitting of a Yamanaka heir.

“Guk, guk, schlllp, chullp, guhk, gluk,” never letting her young stud’s penis pop out of her lips, the kunoichi slowly began taking the cock deeper and deeper into her throat, discovering for the first time how far she could physiologically stretch her esophagus. Naruto, who, until now, maintained a level of passivity, gripped the back of Ino’s head with his right hand, grasping the base of her ponytail between his index and middle finger, and burrowing her throat deeper on his cock. Ino let her partner begin to take over the rhythm and pace of her deepthroat as he aggressively lifted her off and then back on his turgid penis. Her pursed lips letting out audible pops when they lifted off his fat cock head and creating greedy slurping sounds as she approached the base of the tanned boy’s pelvis. Naruto growled in appreciation.

“Kami, I wish I could keep you on my dick forever, Ino.” Naruto breathed out slowly, head lolled back and eyes shut tight, enjoying the carnal sensations of Ino’s snug throat and slovenly mouth. Naruto maintained his pace for a few moments, appreciating the symphony of grotesque sounds coming from Ino’s cock loving mouth. Violent _gurks_ , sloppy _schlups_ , and the occasional retching which followed with a deluge of saliva splashing across his pelvis and soaking his pubes. Maestro Ino was directing Naruto to a rapid orgasm.

Naruto looked down at the Yamanaka heir, her pale skin turned fiery red from exertion, sweat dripped off her forehead and matted some strands of flaxen hair against it, tears streaking down her face carrying along it ruined mascara, frothy bubbles of saliva forming and popping around the vacuum shut plush lips of the lithe blonde…Naruto felt his heart racing from bringing the pretty, pretty girl to such a deplorable state, and his testicles responded in agreements, churning and getting ready to produce the biggest orgasm of his life. 

“Ugh, I’m getting real close.” Naruto cautioned his partner. Ino gripped his wrist and brought it off the back of her head. She dipped low one more time, still a few inches shy of his dampened pubes and pulled back slowly, letting out wet _schlop schlop schlop_ sounds on her way off his shaft. Her vice-like lips caught on the uncovered head of his penis for a moment before her lips gave way with a mighty _pop_.

Ino took in several deep breaths, filling her lungs with much needed air after servicing Naruto’s meat for so long. Her fair complexion rapidly returned to her face and chest, the stained mascara marks popping more vividly against her pale, porcelain skin. She looked up at her fuck buddy, his eyes swirling with lust and appreciation, a look that made her core burn delightfully. 

“Alright, watch close now, Narutoooo.” She smirked up at her fellow blonde. She placed both her hands against the floor and leaned forward. She took half his cock in her throat, easily reaching halfway. She took another inch and Naruto felt the resistance in her throat. She looked up at him, her aquamarine eyes wide, a few tears pooling at the edges. The sight made Naruto’s heart explode in his chest, and his testicles started to stir, preparing to produce hot spunk. Ino winked at the boy causing another flutter of his heart, and then took the rest of the prodigious cock down her throat, her nose, for the first time, pressing up against his blonde pubes.

Delighted with her accomplishment, Ino rubbed her nose against the pubes, wet from both the copious amounts of saliva she produced and the backwash of precum that coated Ino’s throat, but she was unable to swallow. Even with the weight of Naruto’s full turgid cock expanded against her tight throat walls, giving her the sensation that his thick pole will rip her jaw apart from how much it strained to maintain the full thing, she took the personal pleasure of sniffing the pungent cocktail of sweat, precum, and backwashed saliva that soaked the shinobi’s pubes.

Naruto, watching the blonde slut engross herself with his smell again, gripped her head, fully ready to skull fuck her until he exploded only for Ino to suddenly hum loudly around his trembling cock. The vibrations reverberated throughout his totally swallowed penis and even reached his testes, causing an intense rush of pleasure that finally pushed him over the edge. 

“Innnnooooo!” Naruto roared, the dam holding back his cum burst as his seed poured out in thick ropes down the kunoichi’s gullet. She took the first two blasts in stride, the jelly-like jism dragging down her throat and settling in her stomach, but the third rope caused her choke, sputtering and coughing from the amount and speed it was shooting into her stomach. She quickly pulled herself off Naruto’s member and gasp for air between coughs. Naruto blasted out two more times, one completely missed Ino, whose face was leaning away from Naruto’s thighs, splatting on the floor. The other jet of cum splashed on her right leg and foot.

“Kami, you okay Ino?” Naruto asked the heaving blonde, her chest expanding to accommodate air, her normally pale face once again flushed red, as a disgusting mixture of saliva, sweat, tears, make up, precum, and pubic hair stained her usually prim and proper face. Naruto found the debased look of the proud kunoichi maddingly hot and his spent manhood returned to full mast in record time.

“I’m fine, just need to catch my breath.” She told him taking deep breaths, however each time she did so the absolutely pungent smell of his cum flared through her throat and into her nostrils, causing her quim to shutter from a smell most women would balk from in disgust. When she finally settled herself, Ino stood up and walked over to his discarded t-shirt. “Can I use this?” Naruto nodded and the lithe blonde wiped her face, cleaning the accumulated fluids and hair off.

Unintentionally, Naruto let out a whine of disappointment, causing Ino to look over at him and smile impishly. “What was that Uzumaki? Liked seeing me caked up in your nasty filth?” The bombshell crooned suggestively, gyrating her hips for added effect.

“I, uh,” Naruto felt his throat become parched as he hypnotically followed the Yamanaka’s movements, “you are really sexy without or without, my, uh, y’know, filth?” Naruto finally sounded out nervously. Ino giggled at his foolish response, a sound that set his stomach flipping again, and smiled widely at the boy.

“I guess that’s sweet, or maybe it’s gross?” She chuckled, prompting a scowl from her partner. “Hmmm, you look like you are ready for the main show,” Ino stared at his throbbing cock, bobbing and ready to breed. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood in her excitement.

“…lie down on the bed for me, Naruto.” Naruto scrambled into position. Ino languidly made her way to the impatient blond, earning her self a searing look irritation and desire. Ino’s pussy was already beyond lubricated, a sodden mess already from Naruto’s carpet munching and possibly even more so by his use of her throat as a masturbation tool, but Naruto’s passionate looks throughout and even now did not slow down the torrent coming from her cunt.

Ino reached the bed and ran a finger from the bottom of Naruto’s cock to the head, which twitched spastically at the teasing, causing Ino to purr in delight. She kissed the tip before she sat on Naruto’s pelvis, her ass cheeks pressing up against the top of his penis shaft. Ino could feel the blood-filled organ digging against her and reaching up to her lower back. She reached around and placed the flat of her palm on the shaft and then pressed his penis against her large rear, grinding against it. Naruto, bit back his moans.

“You’ve got a real monster here, you know that Naruto?” Ino licked her lips unconsciously as she enjoyed the friction of the hot sex organ bumping against her thick backside. Naruto did not respond, he did his best to desperately hold back from thrusting against her.

“You ready?” She smiled widely at him. Naruto nodded furiously. Ino raised her lower body and lined up her entrance with the cockhead. She slowly took him inch by inch, gyrating and swiveling her pelvis as her pussy swallowed his cock. She placed her hands on his solid chest, allowing her self to easily move up and down his cock.

“Tight, tight, how the hell?” Naruto tried to formulate a sentence as Ino’s slick and warm cavern ate up his dick. He gripped the contours of her hips, while he sawed his own hips as slow as he could, knowing if he thrusted fully, with his size and girth, it would probably hurt the smaller girl.

“Mhh, almost there baby, almost have this tight pussy completely filled up.” Ino moaned in encouragement as she descended further on the thick manstick, slowing down her gyrations as she approached the base of his penis. “Mhgn, Naruto, you can thrust, let me completely swallow your dick.” Naruto did not hesitate, but still took his time thrusting slowly but surely, the bed creaking as they met pelvis to pelvis. 

“Shit, I’m so full.” Ino groaned in pleasure as his cock head began to kiss her cervix with each of Naruto’s thrusts. She began to shake her hips, climbing up and down on her fellow blonde’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust, her hands starting to roam around the muscular chest of the shinobi, massaging it gently. She thoroughly enjoyed the muscles flexing underneath her finger tips. Meanwhile, Naruto shifted one hand from her hips to her bubble butt, squeezing and rubbing the thick flesh and muscles, causing the girl riding him to let out a gasp of appreciation.

“Ino this feels amazing.” Naruto exclaimed, enjoying the feeling of her warm and wet pussy walls milking his dick with every bounce. He retracted his hand from her thick ass and grasped her hips once more, squeezing the flesh underneath his fingers, and began to return each of her bounces with harder thrusts of his pelvis. Each slap of the flesh-on-flesh contact let out a loud _clap_ sound, “Ah, you’re so hot, and wet. Fuck!” Naruto hissed in approval.

“That’s it babe, keep slamming those hips. Oh, Kami, keep it up.” Ino moaned. She pressed her hands down on his chest once more, to help leverage her body so she could slam into him quicker and harder, matching his rougher pace. “Naruto, oh Naruto, this feels sooo gooood.” Ino slurred, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, saliva dripping down her jaws and dripping onto Naruto’s tanned chest.

“Me too, Ino, this feels great for me too.” Naruto slipped one hand up to roughly knead her breast. He loved the feeling of the weighty globe in his hand, the hard nipple grinding into his palm. He switched over to the other breast and focused on the pink nipple, flicking and rolling it in between his fingers. Ino mewled at his ministrations. “Shit, dammit Ino, you’ve got to slow down. I’m getting close.” Naruto grunted, stopping himself from bucking his hips with each bounce from Ino to preserve his orgasm.

“No, no, no, no, Naruto, I’m getting close. You’ve got to hold on babe.” Ino demanded her voice pitching higher in agitation, wildly thrusting against him, her large ass clapping ferociously against his well muscled thighs as she tried to reach an orgasm before he spewed his baby batter in her thirsty cunt.

“I’m trying to, but – oh Kami - you feel, ugh, so, ugh, good. I can’t hold on mu-oooh fuck Ino, stop right now I’m gon-fuck!” Naruto gripped her hips hard, his fingers digging into her skin leaving marks, as he slammed his hips one last time and exploded inside of her ravenous pussy. His thick spurts of cum stained her walls white and blasted against the entrance of her womb. The feeling caused her to shudder in delight, but to her dismay, it did not push her into an orgasm of her own. She slid off his member and fell onto the bed, both shinobi panted from their exertion, sweat pooled on different parts of their bodies. Naruto’s semen began leaking out of her vagina, mixing with her love juices and dribbled down her body, eventually staining his sheets.

“Sorry about your sheets, Naruto.” Ino apologized between deep breaths.

“Don’t worry about it, come here.” Naruto grabbed her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He gripped the back of her neck and brought their faces together, mashing his lips against hers and running his tongue roughly against hers. He felt her whimpering from his treatment.

He pulled away, letting her breath. He leaned to her ear and growled deeply, “You are going to come from my dick. That’s a promise.”

Ino squeaked as Naruto flipped her over. Her face and chest pressed against the bed, her back curved and her ass was pointed high and facing Naruto. “Your tits are great Ino.” Naruto gave a slap to one of her ass cheeks, causing her to yelp. “But this ass?” He slapped the same ass cheek again before massaging it. “This ass is divine.” Normally such a cheesy line would cause Ino to snicker at the relatively inexperienced blond, but he smacked her ass cheek again, sharply, breaking any sort of thought pattern she had. He gave the same rough treatment to the other untouched cheek, causing Ino to whine both in pain and delight.

Naruto saw her cunt begin to flood once more, her lubrication mixing with his thick cum and forming a mixture that dripped out of her and onto his sheets. Naruto lined himself up against her snatch, rubbing his shiny red cockhead against her pussy folds, going all the way to bump against her clit, causing the girl below him to shudder some.

“Kami, Naruto, are you hard already? That’s not normal.” Ino claimed, both astounded and a little worried by her fellow blonde’s stamina. Still her body paid no attention to her mind and pressed her ass up against his dick, trying to create some more pussy pleasing friction.

“Hun, I’m everything but normal.” Ino couldn’t even roll her eyes at the silly quote before he plunged into her completely, forcing her to gasp as his hefty girth forced her walls open. He forewent any of the gentle precautions from earlier and began pounding away, viciously. He continuously bottomed out before almost fully pulling out, his glans slamming against her womb’s entrance with each full-bodied thrust. One of his hands placed on the small of her back to leverage himself, while he used the other to take turns spanking each side of her ass cheeks, slowly turning her pale hide cherry red. Ino’s eyes rolled to the back of her head from the indecent mixture of pleasure and pain.

With control over his ability to plunge his dick and reposition himself, Naruto had an easier time finding her weak spots. His cock poking and dragging against them with his brutal thrusts. He found them by luck last night, but this time it only took a few estimated guesses until he forced the Yamanaka to cry tears, overcome with pleasure.

“Stopstopstopstopstop.” She blabbered uncontrollably; Naruto saw her knuckles turn white from how hard she was gripping his bed sheets. “Kaaaamiiiii, you are, unk, filling me, ohmygodohmygod, Naru-ughhhhn!” Ino so overcome with sexual gratification her sentences left unfinished, as she kept interrupting herself with grunts and cries of delight.

Naruto leaned over and grabbed her throat lightly with hand, pulling up so her neck would crane back and let him speak into her ear clearly. “That’s it Ino, come for me. Come for me baby. Don’t you want me to explode inside of you?”

Naruto hesitated for a second, his mind flashed with the memory of Ino indulging herself on the stench of his cock and nutsack. He continued his dirty talk with conviction. “Don’t you want me to paint your insides some more and have every. Single. Inuzuka. Know that you’re my property?” The whiskered youth matched his punctuation with full bodied thrusts that had the Yamanaka girl bubbling saliva from the mouth. “I’m going to fill you up so much you smell like me for a week!” Naruto snarled at he pounded viciously into her, the slow gyrations and thrusts from before completely replaced by animalistic rutting.

Naruto grunted as he felt Ino’s walls spasm violently in climax, attempting to expunge him of every drop of his semen. Ino herself screeched so loudly, Naruto thought it might damage his ear from the sheer volume. Naruto impaled his dick violently inside her with a few more deep strokes. He noticed Ino’s heels kicking against him from the back, a futile gesture to try and stop him from inflicting more delicious damage to her tender pussy. But, Naruto was extremely close himself, and he refused to stop until he exploded inside of her once more.

“I’m close, I’m getting real close!” Naruto hissed while pounding into the platinum blonde’s vagina with little concern for her pleasure or lack thereof. The thought of ejaculating inside her supplanting anything else in his mind.

“Naruhooo, narudoooo!” Ino struggled to enunciate clearly, her mind fried from the indescribable pleasure and her tongue laying floppy in her drooling mouth as a result. “Fuhhge meeee, cum in meeeh.”

“Ino, shit, Ino, tell me you like it, tell me-god damn it! Tell me how much you like it.” Naruto begged through gritted teeth, his hips like a jackhammer slamming against her plush ass, still burnt red from his abusive slaps.

Naruto’s demands seemed to bring some clarity to the Yamanaka heir and she started eagerly bucking against the whiskered youth. Her exhausted body was somehow already approaching another climax.

“I loooove your dick Naruto. I love it more than pudding! I love it more than I love Sasuke! Fuck me, cum in me, I’ll die without your dick!” Naruto knew the squirming blonde beneath him lost her fucking mind when she began peddling such unbelievable bullshit, but despite his mind knowing better, his cock reacted proudly to her claims.

“Take it, take it you fucking slut!” Naruto snarled, battering her overworked cunt with reckless abandon to the gorgeous kunoichi’s delight.

“Yes, yes, yesssss, give it to me!” Ino shrieked trying to buck back and meet Naruto’s thrusts, but finding it almost impossible to do so with the way the muscular shinobi was pressing down on her.

“Here. It. Is!” Naruto roared, his cock head burrowing deep as it could go against her cervix, trying impossibly to break through it before he blasted out unbelievably dense spurts of viscous semen that banged on the cervix entrance with each spasm of his cock.

It was too much for Ino no sounds came out of her gawking mouth this time as her body jerked violently in a massive orgasm, her legs twitching as if some used a Raiton jutsu on her.

Naruto pulled out. His orgasm so violent and productive that it displaced most of the cum that Ino had inside of her, pushing it all over her thighs and inner legs. The sight titillated him so much that even though his thrice spent cock felt fatigued beyond belief, it maintained a rigid and ready posture.

Naruto dragged himself next to Ino and laid his head down so he could look her eye to eye. She was limp, barely moving. Her eyes heavy with weariness, but clear now that her lust was sated. Naruto grinned at her and she returned a weak smile. She peaked at his pelvis and saw his still hard cock and let out a wail of disbelief.

“How is that even possible?” Ino pulled herself up and kneeled next to the monstrous appended, poking it. Naruto’s cock trembled in response.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “Dunno, it was like that yesterday too, remember?”

“Just bits and pieces, I remember getting fucked hard, but I don’t remember how long for, or the fact you could keep it up this long.” Ino began stroking the undefeatable penis, somehow disturbed her body wasn’t enough to calm it down, taking it as a challenge to her sexual ability. 

“Ino don’t.” Naruto groaned, putting his hands to cover his dick from the Yamanaka heir, but yelped when she slapped his hands away harshly. “C’mon Ino, don’t start something you can’t finish! It’s okay now but if you keep it up, I’m going to feel so blue-balled.”

“Excuse me, you think I’ll let that slide?” Ino harrumphed, pushing Naruto’s legs back so she could lie down, her head between his legs and having complete access to his dick. Also, she let her body spread out completely on the bed, although a part of her legs hung off the edge. “Well, I’m going to have to take it slow though, I am pretty tired.” She admitted, slowly stroking Naruto’s cock, glancing at the boy who seemed like he might fall asleep anytime, except for the breathy gasps he let out.

She licked the inhumane organ, tasting the indescribably obscene flavour of the whiskered youth’s leftover cum, mixing with her juices, and both of their sweat. It felt like her pussy was crying, telling her to give up and go home, as she felt it moisten once again.

“Naruto, maybe you should get this checked at the hospital. You know, maybe get it cut off and experimented, for the betterment of womenkind.” Ino joked as she toyed around with the appendage.

“Don’t even joke about that Ino.” Naruto warned, “Men are very sensitive about our little guys.”

“I don’t see any little guys.” Ino suckled on the mushroom head, lapping at the never ending precum. Seriously, there was something wrong with the boy!

“You’re so…our dicks, Ino.” Naruto leaned back and let out a sigh, his irritation instantly melting away as she continued her dedication to his cock. It was fucking unbelievable he got to sex up this bombshell of a woman two days in a row. And not only that, she, at this moment, continued to pleasure his dick! “Hey, Ino…”

“Yash?” She sounded out over the dick in her mouth.

“Sorry for calling you a slut. I didn’t mean it.” Naruto apologized, feeling guilty for several things he said to her during their rutting.

Ino popped the cock head out of her mouth and, yet, did not even stop her ministrations as she rubbed the head with her palm while she answered him. “Oh my god, Naruto, were you worried about that?” She smirked at the boy who frowned back.

“C’mon Ino, I wouldn’t want you to think I really thought that about you.”

Ino rolled her eyes, one hand going down to play with his balls, while the other went back to stroking his shaft. “It’s just sex talk Naruto…I mean did you really think I was going to die if I didn’t fuck you?” She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning it toward his cockhead and she began slurping away again.

“Oh right. Well still, I wanted you to know. And, uh, the whole property thing and the Inuzuka clan thing.”

She popped off his dick head again, more annoyed this time. “Naruto, you know, if you keep apologizing about the dirty talk, it makes it way less hot. Now shut up about this, yeah? My jaw is about to fall off trying to get you to cum again. I don’t need to waste my breath talking.”

“Wait! One more thing.” Naruto bit his lip, unsure if he should actually ask, but Ino’s impatient glare spurred him on. “So, the Sasuke thing was a joke too, right.” Naruto felt her hand stop moving.

Ino’s eyes widened and she blushed unintentionally. “Uh, well…”

Naruto felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

“Listen the thing about Sasuke, is he’s been gone for so long and you’re here, and you have a really nice dick, see that’s the real thing in this situation…” Ino rambled before stopping and letting out a huff. “Look, between the fantasy of Sasuke and your actual fat dick right here, I prefer your dick, okay?”

Ino sputtered in shock when, on his fourth ejaculation, Naruto’s cum bursted out of his cock like a plugged hose being set free. The oily secretions slapped against her cheeks, nose, forehead and lips with surprising force, causing her to let go of the seizing organ. Another rope flew high in the air and she could feel it land on her hair and neck, she was too surprised to let out a groan that her hair was ruined with his spend. Naruto grasped his cock through his grunts and tried to aim it toward the sheets but failed miserably, instead coating Ino’s chest and then her abdomen with his ridiculously thick baby batter.

With that he flopped on his back, his dick finally limp, and his chest heaving from the sudden exertion. 

Ino, eyes like saucers, tried to take in the situation. She was absolutely drenched in cum now, the smelly and repulsive odour battering her brain as she tried to think. The whiskered youth finally settled down and… god his man juice absolutely soaked her. What the fuck did he eat to make it smell like that?

Ramen, duh. Her mind cleared after that thought.

“You…you came from that?” Ino felt confused, unable to decipher her own feelings about the matter.

“Fuck, I guess so? Maybe I have an inferiority complex or something.” The exhausted shinobi said absentmindedly, pulling himself up and leaning against his bed frame. He stared at her for a moment, and somehow, even though it was beyond its capabilities, and while it did not become erect, his dick still perked up as he looked at the absolutely soiled Yamanaka heir. “Kami, look at you, let me turn on the shower.” Naruto distracted himself by entering his bathroom and setting it up for the platinum blonde kunoichi. 

“Kami.” Ino said simply, flopping back on the bed and staring at Naruto’s ceiling. She can feel the cum drying out on her skin in the open air. She let out a sigh and…Kami did some of his cum reach the ceiling!?

What a god damn monster.

* * *

Bathed and dressed, Ino stood at the front door right outside of Naruto’s home. The whiskered blonde stood inside, leaning on the door frame. He still needed to take a bath. He wore an extra pair of clean pants, but no shirt, since he planned to take a bath after bidding Ino goodbye.

“So,” Naruto started, staring at the platinum blonde kunoichi.

Waiting for a moment, but without him continuing, Ino quirked an eyebrow. “So?”

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. “Does this mean we are a couple now?”

Ino found his question surprising. “Is that what you want?” She really gave no thought on the matter before Naruto presented it to her. Honestly, she treated him as an amazing fuck and nothing else.

“I…I love Sakura.” Naruto whispers and Ino really strains to hear it. She lets out a sigh.

“I know that, stupid.”

“More importantly…” Naruto swallows, dropping his eyes. “I don’t know anything about dating.”

“Well if you don’t know about it, the only way you can learn is through doing it, right?” Ino told him, hands on her hips.

“So, you want to date?” Naruto reiterated, shuffling his feet and looking at her again.

Ino sighed once more and ran her hand through her hair. Naruto watched the action closely. “Listen, Naruto, can I be honest with you?”

“For sure, that’s what I always want.” Naruto affirmed, nodding his head.

“As long as I have access to your cock,” Naruto blanched and looked around as Ino said such a vulgar word in the open. Ino seemed to notice, “Oh don’t be such a pansy, there’s no way your neighbors didn’t hear us knocking boots…fucking.” Ino reiterated when he gave a blank look at her euphemism. He instead cringed at her language once more. “Anyway, as long as I have access to Naruto junior, I don’t care if I’m your girlfriend, or your best friend, or your worst enemy. Get it?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to figure the whole thing out. “So, basically, you don’t want to be my girlfriend?”

Ino slapped her face in her hands, her frustration mounting. Pulling her face up, she glared at the taller shinobi with such intensity he took a step back. Ino followed him, entering his home again and invading his personal space. “Listen here Uzumaki, I’m basically handing myself on a platter to be your fuck buddy and you are acting like an idiot. There’s no thinking about this, no needed to worry your pretty little head about it. When I say we fuck, we fuck. It’s as simple as that. Understand?”

Naruto nodded his head, not trusting his voice under such pressure from the aggressive kunoichi.

Ino leaned back into her regular posture and beamed at the whiskered boy. “Good, now give me a kiss before I leave.”

Naruto cautiously approached Ino, still shaken by her behaviour and now mood change. He bent over to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Instead the platinum blonde grabbed his head and proceeded to try and suck his tongue out of his mouth. He moaned easily, and when she broke the kiss, he felt the strands of her saliva sticking to his lips.

“Good night, Naruto.” The bombshell sang as she left his house, waving back to him on her way.

Naruto watched her leave. Then he took a bath. After that he changed his clothing and put his dirty ones in the hamper. Naruto decides he will wash them another time because he needs to wash his sheets first and it is already quite late. The whiskered boy picks up his dirty sheets and takes them to the washing machine in the basement of his apartment. Waiting for them to finish he walked back upstairs and into his kitchen.

Naruto made some instant chicken ramen. The shinobi waited the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen patiently, before opening the covered cup and tucking in. After that, knowing he still has time to kill, the azure eyed ninja gathers all the loose garbage around rooms in his apartment and throws them in a large garbage bag. Collecting everything he can find, Naruto ties the bag and takes it all the way down to the basement where the garbage disposal unit is.

Once he finishes this task he walks back to his room and washes his hands. Naruto goes back to the washing and drying room to check if the machine is done, but he there is still some time before the washer is finished. The shinobi decides to walk back up one flight of stairs to look at the stars. It is a very clear day, so he can see them throughout the sky. Naruto is not sure how long he waits, staring into the sky, but when he goes back down, the clothes are done washing, so he puts them in the dryer.

The blonde goes back up to his room and looks for a scroll to read. The whiskered youth finds one on fuinjutsu and sealing techniques, specifically one about the isolation of active elements, such as live fires or moving water. He thinks he read it once before, on his trip with Jiraiya, but he cannot remember the details, so it is something he can refresh himself on the topic anyway. Naruto reads through scroll and he finds it interesting, definitely more so than when he was twelve or thirteen, which is about the age when he first read it. The shinobi places the scroll back in one of his little scroll cubbies and then heads back down to the basement.

To his joy, the sheets are done drying and he takes them back upstairs. Naruto quickly takes them upstairs and prepares his bed. He is ready to fall asleep. After placing his sheets and quilts in order, Naruto goes to brush his teeth and have a glass of water before he heads to bed. Finally, he lies down and closes his eyes. After a few minutes he begins to fall asleep.

A few more minutes and his mind catches up to the events of the day.

Naruto’s eyes snap wide open.

“Holy fuck!” 


	2. Chapter 2

The bells let out a pleasant jingle as Sakura entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She expected to find Ino Yamanaka cleaning up the shop as she prepared to close it. Instead she found her teammate, Naruto, behind the counter.

“Naruto! What are you doing here?” Sakura asked the whiskered shinobi in bewilderment.

“Oh, ah, nooothing Sakura-chan. Just, uuuhhhh, watching the store for Ino for a bit. I was w-w-walking by and she just assssked, y’know?” Naruto answered in a sporadic manner, interrupting his own sentences with slurs.

“Are you okay?” The pink haired kunoichi took a step towards the blonde, puzzled by his strange speech pattern.

Naruto’s eyes widened. “I’m fine!” It came out almost as a bark, which startled Sakura a bit, but she ended with a frown.

“Sheesh. No need to yell, dummy.” She huffed in irritation, hands on her hips as she glared back at the whiskered boy.

“Hehe, sorry Sakura-ch-chan.” Naruto gave a sheepish smile before closing his eyes and letting out a soft groan. “I’m just hungry, waiting for, uhng, Ino to get back.”

“Right, Ino, you said she was out? You know when she’s coming back? I just wanted to chit-chat with her for a bit.”

Naruto knew the medic-nin meant she wanted to gossip with the platinum blonde.

“Nah, don’t know. Sorry, Sakura-chan.” Naruto smiled apologetically.

Then he let out a whimper.

“Seriously, Naruto, are you alright? You’re acting pretty weird, even for yourself.” Sakura took another step toward her teammate.

“Hiiigukkk!”

Sakura blinked in surprise at hearing the strange sound. Naruto’s face seemed to drain of all colour as he glanced downwards for a millisecond, before letting out a cough and putting on a weak smile of apology. A civilian would have missed the look, but not a kunoichi like Sakura.

“Naruto?” She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“S-sakura-chan. You, ugh, know what?” Naruto grounded out through clenched teeth. “I’m real hungry, how, ngh, about I ditch here and take you out on a daaate. For ramen? I’m sure Inoooo wouldn’t really, guh, care, y’know?”

The medic-nin stared hard at her friend, trying to figure out what his angle was. His face twisted in a grimace, not matching his words at all. Finally, Sakura sighed in defeat.

“You know what, Naruto, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer after you fix whatever is up with you. For now, I’m going home. Make sure you stay until Ino comes back, you hear! No skimping out on favours!” Sakura warned the blonde before she began to exit the store.

“Wait, Sakura-chan!” Naruto yelled, his voice breaking halfway. “Caaaan, you please turn the sign to closed?”

“What, can’t you do it?” Sakura frowned.

“Pleeeease? God, shit.” Naruto whispered the last part as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth some more. 

“Fine, whatever.” Sakura turned the sign over and left, shaking her head at the extremely weird interaction.

“God, I thought she would never leave.” Ino said from in-between Naruto’s legs. His throbbing cock pressed up against the side of her face as she finally took a break from attempting to swallow it down her throat. Pink lipstick stains marked the cock from its head to balls, smeared around from the Yamanaka’s devotion to the beastly thing.

“You’re a fucking crazy bitch!” Naruto hissed, eyes narrowed as he glared down at the gorgeous, smirking kunoichi.

“Relax, Naruto, nothing happened.” Ino kissed his shaft for the umpteenth time, his cock responding to her affection with an eager twitch.

“I thought I was going to have a heart attack. What if she came up to the desk and saw us?” Naruto ran his hands along his face and into his hair, his heart still pounding violently against his chest.

“Good thinking, by the way. Just ask a girl on a date, easy way for you to scare them away.” The platinum blonde giggled before she began suckling on his mushroom head once more, earning her an appreciative moan from Naruto.

“Fuck you Ino, did you hear that? She was going to say yes.” Naruto moaned again, this time from the displeasure of knowing his missed a chance to go on a date with Sakura.

“Hey!” Ino snapped as she removed her mouth from the boy’s pole and began beating it off violently with both of her small hands. The saliva and possible phlegm from her throat creating a slick lubricant to jerk him without issues.

The wide cockhead poured out some more precum, delighted with her treatment. “What’s better, going on a date with forehead and then going home to jack yourself off because you have zero game. Or me?” She smiled cheekily at the growling shinobi. 

“Definitely a date with Sakura-chan.” Naruto hissed at the gorgeous blonde.

However, his dick betrayed him and spurted some precum onto her face, invoking a joyful squeal from her.

She giggled and wiped his pre-ejaculate with one finger, bringing it to her mouth and sucking lasciviously on it. “Sure, Naruto, whatever you say.”

“Oh, shut up. Come here.” Naruto demanded angrily, his facial expression and command warming Ino’s core.

As Ino rose from underneath the desk, Naruto lifted his hips off the chair so he could pull off his shorts and boxers, fully exposing his penis. Ino wet her lips. She loved seeing the fat thing, unencumbered by clothing. It just looked so massive and violent. Almost always ready to pound her cunt into submission.

Ino dropped her skirt, but kept her black panties on. She turned around and pressed her ass up against Naruto’s erect penis while she leaned back against his toned chest, lounging her head on the crook of his neck. She desperately wished to feel the warm skin of his chest against her naked back, but the blinds of the store weren’t closed. If someone passed by and happened to peep in, she could get away with pretending it was just an intimate make out session, but not if both of them were nude.

She gazed into the whiskered shinobi’s cerulean eyes. He held himself back, but his eyes were begging for her. Begging for her touch, the pleasure of her body. Ino smiled, he was so simple to understand.

“Kiss me, stud.” Ino cooed and the boy quickly grasped her chin, displacing her head enough from his neck that he could they could actually lip lock.

He crashed down violently on her, open mouth, slurping messily. His actions greedy, wanting. Ino felt her body tremble in delight. Being desired by the handsome shinobi just made her feel fucking great.

She let him lead the kiss and he displayed no control, running his tongue over _everything_. He ran his tongue over her lips, along the bottom of her gums, then her cheeks, and finally the roof of her mouth. She knew he could kiss better than this, more controlled than this, but something about the needy, reckless attack on her mouth sent a shiver down her spine. And when he began sucking on her tongue, her moans came out easily, pleasing the taller blonde as one of his hands began stroking her exposed stomach, almost petting it.

Naruto finally broke the kiss and then quickly attached his lips to the corner of her mouth, sucking on the little river of drool that formed from their make out session.

“So greedy today.” Ino teased, pushing his head back with her palm. His naked hardness seared against the flesh of her ass. His body was dying to make her into his toy once more, and she wanted it badly too…but she had just as much fun playing with the lust-addled shinobi as well.

Ino pushed herself into an upright sitting position and then pressed her ass against his cock, pinning it up against his clothed abdomen. Naruto immediately let out pleased grunt from her action and Ino bit her lower lip, loving both how Naruto sounded and how his hard cock felt against her.

“Mhhh, wait Ino, we should really go upstairs. Someone might see you.” Although Naruto said this, he gyrated his pelvis and Ino reciprocated the action, creating amazing friction.

“Don’t worry babe, you’re not that tall, no one will be able to know it is you.” Ino misunderstood Naruto’s concern. The boy began to open his mouth when Ino suddenly switched her languid gyrations into aggressive shakes. Her thick ass cheeks rubbing up against the head of his cock before running all the way down to his thighs, slapping against them deliciously.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Naruto hissed and the gorgeous blonde in his lap turned back to grin at him.

“You like it? You like my ass?” Ino bucked against him, her voice sweet.

“God, yes, yes! Whenever I see your tight ass in that fucking skirt I wanna…I wanna…” Naruto started, but began to lose himself to the pleasure of the pelvic grinding, sagging his head back and letting out a large moan of pleasure.

“Don’t stop! Tell me, what would you do?” Ino demanded, slowing down her pace. She did not want him cumming from their foreplay.

“What do you fucking think?!” Naruto snapped, wrapping both his arms around her torso. Ino shrieked as he began humping ferociously against her. “I want to push you down on the fucking spot and rail you, with everyone watching!”

“Fuck, Naruto, that’s so fucking hot.” Ino panted, her mind fogging up from the delusion. “Shit, stop babe, don’t you dare cum now, let me get that dick inside me.”

Naruto used all his will power to stop the delicious friction against Ino’s fat ass, only because he knew even more pleasure awaited him. Letting go of the squirming blonde in his lap, Naruto watched Ino displace her panties so aggressively, he thought the fabric would rip off her hips.

Ino grabbed the shaft of the oversized cock and placed the head carefully against her opening, rubbing gently against her moistened lips.

“Ino!” The girl smirked at the warning before impaling herself on the fat prick.

The gorgeous kunoichi was not disappointed in the slightest when Naruto immediately errupted inside of her with a roar. In fact, her head snapped back a bit from the wave of pleasure she felt from his climax; feeling the torrent of cum explode against her walls, battering against the entrance of her cervix.

Naruto could not thrust properly from his sitting position, the chair gave him no real leeway like a mattress would, so instead he gripped Ino’s hips tightly and lifted her off and on again as he expunged all his semen inside of her, continuously fucking her throughout his ejaculation.

Between Naruto’s naturally brutal climax, his massive cock still slamming in and out of Ino’s thirsty quim, and gravity, the large majority of the oily secretions found themselves splattered across Ino’s thighs and ass, along Naruto’s abdomen and pelvis, the floor, the desk, and the chair itself.

Before Ino could notice the mess, Naruto stopped thrusting and stood up, lifting the blonde on his lap with him. He placed her feet on the ground, forcing them into a wide stance, and bent her over the mildly dirty desk, her tits and face pressed against the wood. Even though most of the cum was on the floor and drying up on their bodies, the bit that landed on the desk happened to be near her face and she could feel her messy cunt heat up from smelling that offensive odour that she absolutely adored.

“You didn’t come yet, right?” Naruto asked, mostly rhetorically, his voice adopting that thick tone he took when his craving overtook him. He lined up his drooling mushroom head against cunt, the various fluids, his cum, her girl juice, their sweat, dripping over his glans and running slowly down his shaft.

Ino looked up, the blinds were still open. Before they were sitting so Ino could pretend she was just fooling around. If someone decided to be a voyeur now, her social life would be over. Every single person in the village would somehow find out she was bent over her desk, getting absolutely reamed by Uzumaki Naruto.

Her cunt flooded itself and her knees trembled violently.

And then Naruto started slamming his thick dick into her.

Every other thought quickly dispelled from her mind so she could focus on one thing. Naruto’s cock.

“Ahhh, yes, yes, fuck me, Naruto, fuuckkk!” Ino screeched in ecstasy, feeling his thick pole bludgeon her insides, his curved head scraping delectably against her walls. He bottomed out, as he was wont to do whenever he had control, and forced his cockhead to poke against the opening of her cervix with each thrust.

The sensation of being completely full always sent shivers down Ino’s back that reached all the way to the Yamanaka’s toes, causing them to curl in delight.

“You feeling amazing Ino, I can’t believe you can take everything.” Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth, adoring the way her walls would squeeze relentlessly on his shaft. “You’re perfect, you are so perfect.”

Naruto continued to buck his hips, his pelvis crashing against hers and bumping her pubis against the dull edge of the wood table.

It hurt, it actually hurt quite a bit, but Ino found herself enjoying the painful sensations; the harsh slapping of flesh on flesh, the dull bruising of the desk biting into her skin, and the tremendously pointed attack of Naruto’s penis pistoning inside of her.

“Guooowohoooo.” Ino couldn’t even get her tongue to form proper syllables as she simply sounded out whatever she could.

Naruto, sensing that the almost catatonic blonde beneath his was closing in on an orgasm, leaned into her and reached one arm around her hips, feeling around for a clit. When his fingers poked against the hard nub, he began vigorously flicking it with his fingers. Naruto raised himself on his toes to penetrate downward as forcefully as he could in his new position. 

“That’s it Ino, come for me, come for me. Fuck, I wish Sakura was here now so she could see what a slut you are.” He grunted into her ear, feeling himself approaching climax as well.

Ino squealed once more as her walls convulsed against the thick rod still battering her insides. However, Naruto was just shy of expunging is spunk into her waiting quim, and kept hammering away. Ino’s squeal turned into sobs of distress as Naruto refused to let her orgasm settle.

“Naruto, pleeaaseeee. It’s too fucking muuuushhhhh!” Ino struggled to enunciate her words and she tried to grab his wrists and pull them off her hips, but to no avail. His strong hands gripped her hips tighter and she was unable to break his hold.

“Don’t act like you don’t love this.” Naruto snarled into her ear, rutting against her almost senselessly, guiltily enjoying the struggle she put up.

“Fuck you, asshole.” Ino hissed, but then moaned in rapture, the mind-numbing pain from the stud slamming his thick prick into her oversexed cunt finally turning back to shocks of ecstasy.

“Say you love it.” Naruto gripped her ponytail roughly pulling her face off the desk, before slipping his hand to cusp her face. He leaned forward but ended up kissing her on the corner of the mouth, missing his target. “Fucking say you love it!” This time he smooched her square on the lips. Unlike earlier, Ino put up a fight, batting his tongue away.

“Fine, you bitch! I love it, I fucking love it! I love having your stupidly huge cock pounding me after I cum. It hurts so fucking bad, I just love it!” Ino jeered in a mixture of anger and confession, placing her mouth on Naruto’s lips biting viciously on his lower one, easily drawing blood, before stretching the lip back from his jaw. 

Naruto let out some animalistic grunts from her actions, his eyes flashing with heat, but made no move to discipline the Yamanaka, instead focusing solely on blowing his load in to her needy cunt.

Getting no response from the whiskered shinobi, Ino let go of his lip and spat at him, the glob of saliva hitting him on the cheek.

“Bitch!” Naruto growled, his eyes flashing in fury as he slapped her ass with such force it made a cracking sound. Ino yipped in pain, glaring back at the taller blonde, and Naruto finally came once more, letting out the viscous content of his churning balls into her already full cunt.

Once again, the opaque white, nearly sludge-like spunk coated her walls and then flooded out of her lower lips, painting both of their pelvises in the repugnant fluid. The remainder staining the ground and underside of the desk.

Naruto fell back on the chair, pulling the gorgeous blonde on top of his lap, his dick still firmly attached to her pussy. Her walls softly undulating against the taut rod, giving the duo small sparks of delight despite no friction.

“Amazing.” Naruto finally said, between heaves, his physical exertions finally getting to him. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah.” Ino panted almost twice as hard as him. She turned her head to look him in the eye, smirking at him. “You were alright.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Jeez girl, you need me to keep fucking you?” It could have been taken as a question, a threat, or a promise, depending on how you wanted to interpret it. All three choices made Ino happy.

Ino smiled brightly and kissed him while wiggling her hips, causing the boy to groan against her lips, feeling his cock dance inside her again.

He was still completely hard, of course.

“Maybe in a bit, lover boy. We should really clean up, god damn, just look at the mess you made.”

Ino looked around. It seemed like his spunk covered everything within a meter. She had to seriously consider just throwing out the chair they were sitting in. The foul smell of the gunk began to wash over her and she purred in satisfaction, readjusting herself on Naruto’s body.

“Sorry, Ino. I’ll get my Shadow Clones to take care of it.” The whiskered youth promised, before wiping his face, ridding it of the Yamanaka heir’s spit. “Hey, what was that about?”

“Hmm?” Ino hummed, feeling content lying against the shinobi’s solid body. Ino knew she should at least get up and close the blinds, but she felt wonderful, still stuffed and not doing anything right after their coitus. Plus, she wanted to bask some more in that heavenly scent.

“You spat on me.”

Ino turned her head back to him and smiled again letting out a small giggle.

Naruto felt his throat dry. Ino laughed really obnoxiously…but that little giggle she did sometimes was pretty fucking cute.

“I don’t know, actually. Just looking at your stupid face made me want to do it.” She giggled again and stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto frowned and let out a huff of indignation.

Ino leaned back against his body once more. She pressed her soft lips against the bottom of his jaw, and Naruto let out a soft sigh, enjoying the sensation.

“I thought it was kind of sexy, didn’t you?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, smiling coquettishly.

Naruto felt himself blush from her act. She was really good at that sort of thing, to the point, even though Naruto _knew_ it was an act, he still felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

“Yeah, well, maybe…I mean, would you like it if I spat on you?” Naruto flipped the question, a bit annoyed she decided to play with him like that.

The Yamanaka heir snickered as she rose up off him, unsheathing his cock from her snug pussy, causing both blondes to let out reflexive groans of sadness. She found her skirt, soiled from all the cum that sprayed around, and put it on. She winked at the shinobi, an impish grin on her face. “Why don’t you try next time and we can find out?”

Naruto opened his mouth, facing flushing some more, but really there was nothing for him to say. Instead, he closed his mouth and put on his filthy shorts. He summoned some Shadow Clones to clean the place up while Ino closed the blinds.

“Hey, we should wash up.” Ino said walking toward her stairs. She beckoned him. “Come.”

Naruto never went to the upper floor of the store before, where Ino lived with her family. He felt strangely nervous, walking up the stairs.

Ino opened the door to the bathroom and entered, talking off her blouse, dumping it in the hamper as she began to shed the rest of her clothes.

Naruto stood outside, wondering why she did not close the door.

Ino, naked, finally noticed the static blonde and frowned at him in annoyance. “What are you doing? Get in here.”

“Huh?” Naruto asked smartly.

Ino rolled her eyes, “We are going to shower together, duh.”

Naruto’s cock, which just began to settle down, sprung back to life, tenting against his shorts. Ino watched the physical reaction and smirked, shaking her head.

“What a pervert.” She taunted playfully.

Naruto could not dispute the claim, so he just walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Ino began to prepare the shower. “Just throw your clothes in the hamper, I’ll wash it later.”

“Um, I don’t have anything else to wear.”

Ino glanced at him over her shoulder, “Oh, use a Transformation jutsu when you leave. No one will notice, just make sure you don’t walk past they Hyuuga compound.”

Naruto looked shell shocked at the assertion. “I-I don’t know if…maybe I’ll just wear the clothes and use Transformation jutsu on top of it?”

Ino giggled again, Naruto felt his cheeks flush, knowing she caught him.

“I’m joking Naruto! I’ll get some of my father’s clothes for you, don’t worry. They might be a bit big, but it should be fine.”

“Shit Ino…that was a good joke.” Naruto nodded his approval, surprising the pretty kunoichi, but she smiled back at him.

“Hurry up, the water’s perfect now.” Ino told the boy, as she pulled off her scrunchie and threw it on the sink counter before entering the shower stall, letting the hot water splash against her slightly sweaty skin.

Naruto observed the lithe beauty, entranced by the simple act of her showering before he snapped out of his haze and stripped his clothes, throwing them in the hamper and then slipping into the shower.

The shower was designed for one person, so the two blondes fit tightly inside, with only a bit of space to move around, not that either of them minded.

Naruto naturally melded his pelvis and cock against her ass, the pretty blonde humming in approval as she soaked her hair. She reached for the bar of soap, when Naruto’s arm extended across, grabbing it before her.

“Here, let me.” His whispered into her ear over the rush of water from the shower head. Ino gazed at him, grinning happily at his actions and nodded. Naruto used the soap to lather his hands before rubbing them across her arms and shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her mostly smooth skin under his rougher fingers. Of course, she had cuts and scars as any kunoichi would, but her skin still felt amazingly supple and clear to him.

Naruto continued his ministrations, rubbing across her chest and ample breasts, moving down to her toned belly and curvy hips. Ino moaned graciously, leaning back against his hard body and stretching her head to begin giving him kisses on his throat and jaw.

“Hey, I’m working here.” Naruto teased her, but he enjoyed the gentle smooches from her plush lips. He soaped up his hands once more. “Turn around.”

Ino followed his orders, spinning around and facing Naruto, allowing the whiskered boy to run his sudsy hands along her neck and then down her back.

Ino gazed at his cocky expression, though his eyes were warm and tender, and then down toward his endlessly erect staff.

She wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft and began stroking it, gently. The massive man meat throbbed in her hands, gleeful that she decided to play with it. She looked up to see the taller blonde grimacing in pleasure, his eyes beginning to get darker with lust. Her body responded to his reactions, her quim getting wet with more of her self lubricant.

“Hmm, really, here?” Naruto asked in short grunts. Continuing to wash the Yamanaka’s back despite the pangs of ecstasy she inflicted on him.

“We don’t really have to do anything, just a bit of teasing.” Ino husked, leaning over and kissing his chest, earning herself a hum of appreciation. She continued her treatment until Naruto’s rough hands reached her plump butt and gave it a hard squeeze in contrast to the delicate cleaning from before.

Ino gasped and looked up at the smirking blonde. Growling, Ino pulled his head closer and slammed her lips against his, instantly sucking on his tongue the second he opened his mouth. She started gyrating her pelvis against his cock, and she felt the head poking against her navel, sending shudders down her spine.

“T-teasing?” Naruto tried to remind her when she broke the kiss. She responded by biting on his neck, forcing a hiss out of him, and left a bruise there after suckling for a few moments.

“Whatever, just fuck me, idiot.” She breathed, her lust overcoming her senses.

Naruto grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her. Ino wrapped her toned legs loosely around his hips and looped her arms his neck. Naruto shifted his grip so half his hand covered her butt, and then brought her down on his rigid cock.

“Fuck.” Ino gasped as he completely filled her up. He lifted her off again and brought her down, over and over, building a slow but steady rhythm. It felt different from their normally torrid pace of fucking. Naruto could not thrust much from his standing position so he relied on using Ino’s weight to derive their pleasure and he didn’t want to treat her like a rag-doll, so he kept their speed leisurely.

Despite preferring their more usual animalistic style of fucking, the slower intercourse still felt amazing, and it allowed Naruto to more appreciate Ino’s tight walls constricting his cock and her fleshy, gripping lips.

The rushing heat from the warm water falling over them also felt quite good.

Naruto could get used to this.

“This is different.” Ino murmured, eyes lidded with desire.

“Yeah, kind of nice, don’t you think.” Naruto smiled down at the girl.

She leaned up and kissed him, trying to pry open his closed mouth with her tongue, when Naruto brought her back down on his cock. Ino was forced to break the kiss and let out another gasp from more abrupt movement filling her up.

“Wait, I can’t…” Ino looked up and glared at the handsome ninja, realizing, at the descent of his cock, she couldn’t reach up to kiss him. “Naruto!”

Naruto grinned widely, amused by her predicament, before he lifted her to the tip of his glans again and she eagerly planted kisses on and around his mouth before he dropped her and she, again, was forced off. They kept this play going on for a while, Naruto could feel his orgasm building, but painfully slow.

“Ino, I need something more.” Naruto admitted. Ino nodded and kissed his chest a few times before she spoke.

“Let’s switch positions, I’ll lean against the wall, you go crazy, Naruto.”

“You sure?” Naruto asked, it was really cramped in the shower. He doubted it would feel very comfortable for Ino to press up against the wall while he went haywire.

“Yes, don’t make me repeat myself.” She smiled up at him and Naruto leaned over to kiss her, tracing her lips once with his tongue, before lifting her up on and off him.

Ino sidled up against the wall, bracing herself using her arms, giving Naruto just enough space to go to work. He aligned his weeping cockhead once more with her drooling snatch, he could hear the gorgeous blonde gasp from the simple touch, making Naruto smile. Then he started pounding away.

“Oh, shit, that feels so good, Naruto!” Ino groaned, loving the feeling of his thick pole slamming against her needy walls.

The clapping of his pelvis hitting her thick backside cut cleanly through the rushing water.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Naruto kept a steady pace and it was almost like he was following an unseen metronome.

“Fuck, this is the real shit, Ino. This is what we’re really made for, not that weak stuff.” Naruto spoke, loving how he could blast against her uninhibited.

Ino didn’t respond with words and instead gave lewd moans of approval.

“Ah fucking god dammit, you feel so good! Shit!” Naruto snarled, knowing his climax was building up much more rapidly now that he had free access to pound her recklessly.

“Naruto, Naruto!” The quivering blonde called out to him desperately, “Do me a favour, please?”

“What?”

“Stick…stick a finger in my asshole.” Naruto almost stopped thrusting when he saw the Yamanaka go beet red from embarrassment, instead he slowed down. He peeked at the dark, winking hole, almost surprised he never noticed how spastic it could be.

“Are…are you sure?” The idea did not repulse the blonde boy, in fact the almost taboo nature of it made his fat cock pulse harder, but Naruto knew his fingers were kind of big, and God damn did that sucker look tight.

“I wouldn’t fucking ask if I didn’t want it.” Ino spat back at him venomously, turning her head to glower at him.

Naruto shrugged internally, picking up the speed of his rutting and ran his thumb against her back door, feeling Ino shiver just from that little interaction. He broached the hole with his thumb, feeling more resistance than he expected, considering how willing his fuck buddy was about the ordeal, but a little persistence allowed him to fit his thumb almost completely inside her. He felt like the sphincter wanted to cut his thumb off; it was obscenely tight.

“Fuck, fuck, goddamit, fucking shit!” Ino cursed out a storm, slamming a fist against the tile wall, startling Naruto and slowing down his thrusting once more.

“Hey, damn, let me ta-”

Ino’s hand gripped against his wrist with painful pressure, ensuring Naruto could not remove his appendage from her asshole. She glared viciously back at him. 

“Take your thumb out and I cut your hand off.” Her words came out like lava, and Naruto obliged, keeping his digit in place. “Thrust faster, you pussy.”

Naruto clenched his teeth at the insult and sped up, slamming his hips against her in a brutal manner, Ino’s pussy so flooded it made squelching sounds as it slobbered on Naruto’s cock.

“One, god yes keep that shit up. O-one more thing, nuuugh, fuck, fuck, Naruto.” Ino called out between grunts and pants.

“What is it, bitch?” Naruto hissed with some anger, still not over her treatment of him. Then her pussy squeezed joyfully on his penis.

“Yes! Yes! Call me names!” Ino cried out, trying to buck back against the muscular shinobi, but there just was no room for her to maneuver like that.

Naruto felt his throat dry, feeling uncertain about suck a task, but swallowed thickly and met her demands. “Dumb cunt. Whore. Stupid bitch. Slut. You’re fucking worthless.” He thought he sounded awkward, but Ino didn’t seem to mind, as her pussy reacted positively to his verbal abuse.

“More, ahhhh, god, fuck me more, tell me more!” Ino moved one arm down so she could start playing with her clit.

Naruto felt his orgasm picking up. Calling her names was much more riveting than he anticipated. However, he wasn’t some wordsmith. He wracked his brain trying to come up with anything else.

“Naruto? Naruto! C’mon dumbass, I’m. So. Fucking. Close!” Ino growled the last few words, her eyes spitting lighting at her fellow blonde.

“Fine, you cunt! You anal loving freak, you shit excuse for a kunoichi, all you care about is sex and you suck at it. I bet Sakura is twice the fuck you are.” Mentioning her best friend finally triggered Ino and her core exploded, her walls hopelessly trying to choke out Naruto’s cock.

Naruto knew he was finished too, the spastic undulations of Ino’s walls driving Naruto overboard, and he thrust once, then twice, then leaned his entire weight on Ino’s slack body, fully planting his mammoth cock inside her, erupting once more and completely nullifying whatever cleaning she received from the shower. Her pussy drank his spunk happily, thankfully, as it stuck to her walls and the entrance of her cervix. 

Ino slide to her knees and Naruto slumped down with her, his cock still hard and twitching inside of her exhausted quim. Naruto pulled out his thumb from her painfully tight sphincter, and then removed his dick, stained with various fluids, too numerous to name.

“Ino.” He called toward the kneeling girl, pulling on her arm. She barely responded with a weak jerk of her head, and Naruto dragged her off the shower floor, supporting her in his arms, lying her against his body. “We have to clean up.”

Ino open her eyes, they were clear now, and gave him a weak smile. “Naruto.” She droned his name almost lovingly.

She kissed his cheek and he felt his heart thump at the gesture.

“That was indescribable, Naruto.” She crooned, nuzzling against his chest. “Our bodies feel like they were made for each other, don’t you think?”

“I, I wouldn’t know.” Naruto muttered, feeling shy. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but he’s sure she knows he’s only ever been with her.

“Stop acting so cute.” Ino purred happily, standing on her own now and rubbing his chest, loving how solid the built muscle pressed against her fingetips. “You’ll get me aroused again.”

“Just, just wash up okay?” Naruto looked down at the beaming girl. She laughed prettily, and Naruto wondered where the obnoxious sound disappeared to.

* * *

Naruto entered room and faced an incredibly depressing fact of his life.

He’d never been into a girl’s room before. It was honestly pathetic when he thought about it.

He had been to Sakura’s house a few times, but, if he did go inside, he only saw her living room and kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Ino asked him, a dressed in baby blue coloured pajamas. Her hair, somehow, was contained in a towel wrap. “The clothes are okay? Right?”

“Yeah, um, a little big, but I can manage.” Naruto replied. Ino gave him a black t-shirt with the Konoha symbol on the back and green shorts.

“Good, good. Don’t be shy, sit down on my bed or something. I’ll get drinks. Iced tea okay with you?” Ino asked, halfway out her door, looking back at the whiskered youth for confirmation.

“Yeah, sure.”

Ino smiled at him and left.

Naruto sat down on the bed, examining the room. A television stood near the foot of the bed, on a stand so one could clearly see it lying down. A few posters of some actors Naruto had seen before were hung up. On a nearby desk, Naruto saw a box filled with some scrolls. Some other stationary was neatly organized there as well.

There were many photos around the room, on several tables and desks. A picture of Ino and her parents when she was a young girl. Another picture with her parents, soon after she graduated from the academy it must have been. She wore a very proud smile. Another picture, similar to the last but with the Ino-Cho-Shika trio.

Naruto smiled widely at that last one, they looked cute as a group, taking a picture like that. Ino beaming, Chouji flashing a peace sign, Shikamaru somehow looking the most professional, and Asuma-sensei with a wide grin.

There were more pictures, one with her and Sakura, another with some academy girls he didn’t really know, and one last one with the Ino-Cho-Shika trio again, but much more recent.

“Snooping around huh?” Ino stepped back into the room, grinning at him, and handed him a glass of iced tea.

“Thanks.” Naruto took the glass from her and gestured with his head. “No, I was just looking at your pictures.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ino took a sip from her glass of tea. “Like’em?”

“Yeah!” Naruto stood up and picked up the young Team Ten picture, showing it to the girl. “This one’s great. You guys look so cute. Look at Shikamaru, I didn’t even know he could make a serious face like that!”

“Uh oh, better call the police. Naruto likes children.” Ino smirked and Naruto scowled back.

“Oh, haha.” Naruto laughed blankly.

“You’re right Naruto, it’s a really cute picture. I love it too.” Ino’s cool fingers slide across Naruto’s warm ones as she picked the picture from him. Smiling at it she placed it back down and turned her attention to her guest.

“Did you think I was cute back then?” Her eyes gleamed in curiosity.

“Yeah? I mean you were cute.” Naruto said, tilting his head at the odd question.

“No, dummy! When you were a kid, before you left, I mean! Did you think I was pretty?” Ino’s bared her teeth in a scowl.

“Oh.” Naruto thought for a second, then hesitated.

“Well?”

“Do you want me to be honest?” Naruto asked nervously, knowing she wouldn’t like the answer.

“Duh!” Ino placed one hand on her hips, inquiring with her gaze.

“I didn’t, y’know, think of you much to be truthful.” Naruto admitted.

Ino frowned, disappointed. “Forehead, huh.”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, but then turned back towards the Ino-Cho-Shika picture. “I’m the focused type, y’know, I can see it now, though, you were cute back then, I just didn’t realize was all.”

“I don’t need your pity.” Ino scoffed, taking a sharp sip of her tea, and Naruto smiled at her petulant attitude.

“Sorry, but it’s the truth.”

Ino stared at him, scowling for a moment, before cracking her own grin.

“Don’t you want to know what I thought about you?”

“I already know.” Naruto snorted, not taking to her act.

“Oh yeah? Then tell me genius.” Ino’s eyes shining playfully.

“You thought I was short, dumb, and ugly.” Naruto ticked off the attributes with his fingers. “Am I right?”

“Wow.” Ino raised her brows in surprise, placing her drink down and taking a few steps toward her fellow blonde. “So, you did know.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled at her, taking a drink from his own glass.

“All that, and maybe, just a bit, I found your whiskers kinda cute.” Ino cooed, placing one hand gently on his face. The action dried out Naruto’s throat as he stared into her warm blue eyes. Suddenly, he saw a spark of mischievousness in them as she pinched the skin of his cheek and pulled hard.

“Bitch.” Naruto sounded out between his stretched lips, and Ino giggled at his words and funny expression. She let go and stepped back once more, leaving the whiskered youth to rub his mildly bruised cheek. As he recovered, her face changed once more, her features becoming less playful and more delicate.

“What is it?” Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her expression, his cheek feeling fine now.

“I was wondering, do you have plans after this?”

Naruto gulped down on the tea, swallowing nearly half. “Training, probably, why?”

Ino scowled. “Training, training, training! Don’t you do anything else?”

“Yeah. I fuck you.” Naruto smirked, pleased at his repartee.

“You think that’s clever?” She looked astounded at the thought, her eyebrow cocked and her mouth grimacing.

Ino’s expression made Naruto’s face drop from embarrassment. He finished the rest of the tea in one long pull.

“Right, whatever, see ya later, Ino.”

“Wait, wait. Don’t get mad. Chill out.” Ino smiled at him and pressed on his chest, cooling down the embarrassed boy.

Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head. “Alright, what is it? What do you want?”

“I don’t want anything. I was wondering, if you wanted to watch a movie together.”

“A movie?” The question surprised the boy.

“Yeah! It’s this scary one I rented. I, uh, don’t want to watch it myself. Normally I’d ask Sakura, but she hates scary stuff, so…well do you want to or not?” Ino went from sheepish to annoyed, placing her hands on her hips again.

“Um, I mean…” Naruto found it difficult to meet her inquisitive eyes.

“Yes?”

“Isn’t this…like boyfriend-girlfriend stuff?” Naruto looked away, too shy to meet Ino’s gaze when he asked.

Ino’s giggle forced him to look at her. The platinum blonde’s face so amused by his question, it made Naruto not feel as bad.

“Jeez, do you want to date me that much?” Ino teased gleefully, fluttering her eyes at him.

“Look,” Naruto let out a sigh of frustration, “I was super confused before, but you’re the one who said we were just going to fuck. Now you wanna watch movies and shit? Ain’t that weird?”

“Naruto, it’s not that serious. Two friends can watch a movie, okay? If you really don’t want to, I won’t force you. You can go train.”

“No, it’s not like that.” Naruto felt affected by the cheerless look on her face.

“Really, Naruto, if I’m not mad. If I’m troubling you, don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll watch, I’ll watch.” Naruto conceded and the expression on Ino’s face instantly changed.

“Naruto? Really? I’m not forcing you, am I?” Her words were hesitant, but her tone was chipper.

“No, I haven’t watched a movie in ages, it’ll be fun.”

“Awesome!” Ino beamed at him.

Naruto sat back down on the bed, rubbing his face, contemplating the interaction. Ino could be coy, or hard to read at times, but, rarely, she’d wear her emotions on her sleeve, just like that.

“So, what was the last movie you watched?” Ino’s voice broke Naruto from his thoughts.

“That one drama with that actress who was in that famous Princess Gale series.” Naruto said after a minute to think about it.

“Really? You watched that? I didn’t peg you for the drama type.”

“Well, to be honest, I’m not. The movie was pretty boring.”

“Ahh.” Ino grinned lewdly. “You watched it cause that Yukie Fujikaze is a hottie, right?”

Naruto sniffed. “I like her acting, y’know?”

Ino chuckled. “Sure, sure. Personally, I think she’s super-hot. I wouldn’t mind a night or two to get to know her, if you know what I’m saying.”

Naruto did, he fantasized about it before, but couldn’t believe what he was hearing from the Yamanaka heir. “But, but she’s a girl!”

Ino raised an eyebrow. “So?”

Naruto blinked, stunned by the thought of the lithe blonde and breath-taking actress alone in a room together. He saved the thought, knowing it might appear in his dreams one day soon.

Ino took a moment to remove her hair wrap, taking the towel and patting down her hair for a while. Naruto watched the action, intrigued. After a while, Ino was satisfied with how dry her hair was hung the towel on the back of her chair. She fluffed her hair a few times with her hands, running her fingers through her luscious locks as a mock comb.

Ino noticed Naruto watching and flashed him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, almost done.”

Naruto cleared his dry throat. “No, take your time.”

Ino went over to her desk, picking up a bottle from one of her desk drawers, and poured a drop or two of something in her hands, before running it into the ends of her slightly damp hair. After finishing that she took the towel again and dabbed over the ends of her hair until she was satisfied.

“Alright, done!” Ino grinned at Naruto, placing the towel back. She opened her desk and took out the movie box, taking it to the television. Ino placed the movie in the player by the television then walked over to the bed, bringing a remote with her. She stood over the bed, observing Naruto and pausing to think.

“Hmm?” Naruto sounded, looking up at her.

“Lie back.” Ino commanded, Naruto blinked but lied down on the bed. Ino moved to the bed side and crawled over him, squeezing into the tight space between the wall and Naruto’s body. She wrapped an arm along his torso and placed her head on his chest.

Naruto’s cheeks burned a bit from the intimate position.

“Hmm, yeah, this is comfy. My head’s not bothering you right? It’s still a bit wet.”

“No, it’s fine.” Naruto dismissed her worries. The scent of her shampoo, conditioner, and whatever product she just used wafting into his nose. He bent his head slightly, inhaling as lightly as possible to avoid gaining Ino’s attention.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Ino cackled, catching his eyes. Naruto flushed and grimaced, knowing he failed his endeavor spectacularly, but didn’t look away. 

“…yeah, you smell nice. What did you put on?”

“Oh, just some almond oil. It helps with split ends and stuff like that.”

“Hmm.” Naruto hummed, bringing some of her hair closer to his nose and sniffing it again.

“That’s right, don’t be shy. You can smell _whatever_ you want.” Ino teased with coy smile.

“Whatever?” Naruto thought about how embarrassed she was in the shower. “Even…” Naruto gazed down at her, his mouth dry, before turning his head away crushing his thought as quickly as it came.

“Yessss?” She sang, her eyes dancing with amusement.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Naruto murmured, still feeling timid.

“You can smell wherever, whenever, but I’ll need one thing.” Ino leered at him.

“What?” Naruto asked cautiously.

Ino’s smile formed into a mocking smirk. “Next time you train, all sweaty and shit, come straight here and let me get a big whiff of that cock musk, alright?”

“Shut up!” Naruto hissed, the image and memory of the gorgeous blonde on his nuts and shaft, worshiping his cock, had him sporting another massive erection. His face burnt itself from the arousing image and the raunchy words of his fuck buddy.

“I’m joking, God, lighten up!” Ino jeered at him, patting his chest in playfully. Then her eyes narrowed and the amusement in them morphed into curiosity. “Unless…?”

Naruto groaned, knowing that the crazy bitch was deadly serious. “Start the fucking movie, Ino!”

* * *

As a young child, hell even up until he was about twelve or thirteen, the idea of ghosts or possessions scared him. He remembered how the kids used to talk about haunted areas in Konoha’s nearby forests and Naruto would always brave going through them just to prove how awesome he was and hopefully make some friends too.

It never worked. He never made friends like that, and, while he never saw ghosts doing that, he still had nightmares about the idea of seeing one.

That was ages ago, though, and Naruto didn’t find ghosts scary anymore.

Still, Naruto would be a liar if he said this movie didn’t have him on edge. 

“Naruto, you’re hurting me.” Ino whispered, frowning at him after a particularly creepy moment. Naruto apologized and let go of his tight grip on her arm.

Mercifully, the movie finished soon after and Naruto let go of a breath he held in.

“Hmph, wasn’t that scary.” Naruto muttered a loud, and Ino shook her head, a smirk plastered to her face as she removed the disk from the player and put it away.

“I’m sure all those screams and cowering against me were for my amusement then?” She taunted.

“Of course, didn’t want you to get bored, y’know?”

Ino rolled her eyes at his bravado and sighed. “You’re right that it was boring. I stopped paying attention, like, halfway.”

“We could have stopped the movie then. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Actually, I preoccupied myself.” Ino grinned as she stepped towards the sitting blonde.

“What do you mean?”

Instead of answering him, Ino she placed two fingers of her right hand against his lips and he opened them reflexively.

“Suck.” She commanded and he obliged, the tangy secretions he was now so familiar with coating his tongue. She giggled at his flabbergasted expression.

“How on Earth could you do that during a movie like that?”

Ino brought her face close to Naruto’s, their noses barely brushing. “Seeing your dumbass expressions got me pretty hot and bothered, that’s how.” She murmured.

Naruto felt his arousal strike like hot iron and he growled, gripping her by her hips and throwing her onto the bed. Ino let out a shriek at his actions.

“Yeah, right, you’re just a slut. Face it.”

Ino laughed, enjoying Naruto’s boorish manner and words. “And you love it, babe.”

“Take your pants off.” Naruto ordered, and Ino was far too eager to comply, swiftly removing her pajama pants and throwing them off the bed haphazardly. Naruto lifted Ino’s hips and gripped her panties, beginning to pull them off. Ino helped by maneuvering her legs so he could easily take them off. Naruto threw them on top of the pants.

Naruto stooped over and pulled her legs onto his shoulders. Ino already leaning her upper back into the bed and thrusting her pelvis upward. Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino’s waist, locking her in place as he leaned over to start eating her out.

Her lips were already wet from her masturbation and the sharp flavour hit Naruto’s tongue instantly as he lapped at her cunt.

“Hmmm, yes, just like that.” Ino moaned, pleased, as she let out a sigh, relaxing herself and letting Naruto do all the work.

The whiskered youth delved his tongue inside her, her tight walls entrapping his appendage, as he brought his hand up to start rubbing her exposed clit. Ino let out pleased gasps and reached up into his hair, gripping his locks lightly.

“Suck my clit, please!” She begged through clenched teeth.

Naruto listened to her, repositioning one of his arms so he could replace his tongue with his fingers inside her tight cunt while he moved his mouth over her protruding clit. He prodded it with his tongue a few times while he pumped his fingers into Ino.

“Shit, shit, your fingers are thick, Naruto.” Ino grunted. “God damn, they are so much better than mine.”

Her praises spurred him into pushing and pulling his fingers more vigorously, and he finally wrapped his lips around her nub, sucking on it.

“Fuuucckkk, yesssss.” Ino rasped, pleasure burning in her core as Naruto continued to service her.

She could feel herself starting to approach a climax and her breaths became sharper and quicker, but Naruto suddenly pulled off her sodden quim, pushing her legs off his shoulders.

“Hey, what the hell! I was close.” Ino squawked, angry and annoyed the boy would quit so close to her climax.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you off. Just turn around and lift your ass up.” Naruto commanded her again, and she hesitated for a moment, not really used to the boy demanding so many things from her without asking or begging in-between.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, “C’mon, huh?”

Ino turned around, leaning on her arms into the bed and sticking her butt up into the air. “Did you want to fuck?”

“No.” Naruto stared at Ino’s puckered hole, thinking about her burnt red face. She looked pretty damn hot when she was embarrassed. Naruto reached over and spread her ass cheeks, the simple action causing Ino to inhale in pleasure.

That quickly turned into a howl when Naruto dug his tongue into her asshole, the tight sphincter almost immediately trying crush it. Naruto pulled back quickly, the acerbic taste unsettling him.

“N-naruto, what the hell? Are you serious?” Ino looked back at him from her lower position on the bed, her beautiful baby-blue eyes filled with disbelief.

“Relax your asshole, it’s crazy tight.” Naruto ran his tongue along the clenched hole, getting more accustomed to the harsh taste.

“Oh my god! This is soooo embarrassing, fuck!” Ino moaned into her arms, colour overtaking her face and neck. Yet, she did not try escaping, letting her blonde lover bathe her taint with his saliva.

Naruto could feel the gorgeous blonde trembling in his hands, making him smile internally. He ran his tongue along her perineum, earning him breathy gasps.

He stopped licking for a moment, “You like that babe, like me licking your filthy asshole?”

“Fuck you!” Ino hissed, annoyed at how smugly Naruto was acting and how easily the vulgar words spilled out his mouth for once. The blonde stud only responded by kissing and groping her thick ass cheeks.

“I’m not going to stick my tongue back inside until you say you like it.” Naruto began worshiping her butt, rubbing his face along the fat globes, running his tongue along the crevice, sucking and kissing on the pliant flesh, but completely avoiding her desperately winking hole.

“You bitch! You fucker! You piece of shit! Fuck you!” Ino cursed him, incensed at his merciless teasing.

Naruto laughed and began to pull off her butt, instead running his fingers back to her cunt, almost as a threat.

“Please, please…” Ino begged.

“Say it, c’mon, I know you want to.” Naruto cooed, his fingers pumping slowly into her pussy.

“L-lick….lick my asshole.” Ino grunted through clenched teeth, before moaning wantonly at the sensation of his fingers bumping her just right.

“Why do you want me to do that?” Naruto teased, picking up the pace of his fingering, edging her closer and closer to orgasm. That scared Ino straight.

“Fuck, I like you licking my filthy asshole! I want to come from your tongue digging inside of it, please, please, please, Naruto!” Ino yelled, glaring back at him with the sort of angry heat you should reserve for your worst enemy.

“Sure thing, babe.” Naruto husked, thrilled and aroused by the gorgeous blonde’s needy demands, before removing his finger from her wet cunt and wrapping his lips around her asshole once more, lapping at it a few times before impaling his tongue into the wrinkled hole.

“God, Naruto, I, uh shit, never felt, annnything like this before.” Ino cried out as Naruto dug his tongue as deep as it could go, forcing her to come to terms with the pleasures of the new experience.

“Ah, shit, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Ino began, but interrupted herself with lascivious moans, unable to withstand the sensations.

Naruto noticed and moved one hand to her clit, grinding her bean with his palm while he ate out her asshole.

“Ohgod, ohgod, theretherethere, I’m, oh my fucking God!” Ino shrieked as she finally came, her coiled core exploding and shooting electricity down through her spine. Naruto removed himself from her ass and watched her shivering body in satisfaction.

Ino turned around, still lying on the bed, but facing Naruto now.

“I…wow.” Ino stared into the smug shinobi’s gleaming eyes. “I didn’t think you would want to do that for me.”

Naruto shrugged easily, “I never thought about eating your ass before, but seeing how shy you were in the shower was really hot.”

Ino huffed and threw a pillow at him that him square in the face. “Fuck you, dummy.”

“So,” Naruto placed the pillow gently back next to Ino’s head. “Was I any good?”

“No, you were absolutely terrible.” Ino said, rolling her eyes and getting off the bed to put on her panties and pajama pants. “I just came my brains out in pure coincidence.”

Naruto laughed and smiled at the pretty blonde, feeling happy that he made her feel so good. “It’s nice to hear you say you like it, that’s all.”

Pulling her pants up, the platinum blonde gazed at the handsome boy. “It felt really good Naruto, I hope, um, we can do it again sometime.” Ino felt self-conscious at the end, turning away from him.

“Yeah, I don’t mind, I love watching you squirm.” Naruto responded cockily and Ino shot him a scowl, then sighed deeply, finding the smug expression stupidly cute on him.

“So, do you want a handy or something? You must be like a rock right now, but I’m feeling kind of raw.”

“No, it’s okay, Ino.” Naruto said, getting off the bed. “I should probably go home and get some food or something anyway.”

“No, don’t do that. I’m going to make dinner soon, you should stay!”

Naruto fought the urge to comment that Ino’s suggestion was very ‘date’-like. He knew she would be annoyed and probably send him home if he said that.

“What about your parents?” Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head as he began considering her suggestion.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. “Papa is on a mission, won’t be back until tomorrow, and Mama is visiting a friend, she won’t be here for dinner.”

“Papa?” Naruto asked, grinning at the childish term.

“What, is that unusual?”

“It’s not that…I don’t know, I’m used to you being so mature, saying something like ‘Papa’ is…”

“Oh, shut it! Are you staying for dinner or what?” Ino placed a hand on her hip and stared up at the blonde boy.

“I…yeah, I’ll stay.”

Ino beamed at him. “Good.” She walked over and kissed him. Naruto opened his mouth, but the Yamanaka pulled away suddenly, a perplexed expression covering her red face.

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked, confused. Normally the lithe blonde would be all over him, jousting tongues.

The look on her face turned into one of repulsion. “I-I think I can taste my ass from your mouth.”

Naruto tilted his head in surprise then snickered. “What, don’t like it?”

“Don’t be so gross, Naruto!”

Naruto took a step toward the flushed girl, a predatory grin on his face. “Trust me, Ino, it just takes a little bit. I’m sure you’ll come to like it.”

“Stay away from me.” Ino warned, taking a step back.

“C’mon, give me a kiss, babe.” Ino bolted, shrieking, and Naruto chased the blonde around her house, laughing the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find that I couldn't reach how hot chapter 1 was, and it's kinda depressing.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat in Sakura's kitchen fiddling with the end of the zipper on his thin leather jacket. Leather jacket, orange t-shirt, dark blue jeans…this was the nicest set of clothing he owned, outside of funeral wear.

He didn't want to go to the club. The taste of failure still lingered. Not being able to defeat Orochimaru. Not being able to stack up to Sasuke. Not even getting the bastard to look at him; The avenger still stared past him, at a goal he didn't care to share with Naruto.

Naruto bit down an angry growl rising in his chest, knowing that letting the rage overcome him now served no purpose. He didn't want to go to the club, he wanted to be training. But he couldn't really say no when Sakura-chan basically begged him.

Apparently, a few of the rookie nine were going to be there, and, since it was so rare for them to be able to meet up lately, Sakura already guaranteed herself, Naruto, and Sai would be there.

Naruto let out a sigh, impatiently waiting for Sakura. The pink-haired girl told him to come around nine at night and he did so, she left the door unlocked for him, but she was still getting ready almost thirty minutes later.

Naruto spent the next few minutes mulling about Sasuke and training when he heard the creaking of stairs behind him.

"Sorry I took so long, Naruto, I'm finally ready to go!"

Naruto turned around, a mildly annoyed expression on his face, ready to whine when he saw his teammate. She wore a red halter top that was just shy of reaching her tight-fitting black jeans, showing off a sliver of her porcelain belly. Sakura wore make-up, something rare for her, the dark purple eyeshadow making her emerald eyes pop, and a scarlet coating emphasized her plush lips.

"Wow, Naruto! You clean up so well. You look great." Sakura walked down the stairs and approached him, sizing him up.

Naruto swallowed thickly when she placed her hand on his chest and giggled, the sound like wind chimes.

"Still have to wear something orange, huh? Looks good, I have to admit." Sakura looked up into Naruto cerulean eyes, smiling widely.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. You, um, you look really pretty." Naruto half mumbled, still awed by her appearance. The girl flushed slightly at his compliment and took a step back, looking down at her outfit for a moment then back at Naruto.

Balefully, she replied, "Oh, you think so? Thanks. I, uh, usually don't wear clothes like this, but Ino helped me pick them out one time when we went shopping."

That made a lot of sense, Naruto could easily see Ino wearing such an outfit, and Naruto licked his lips instinctually as he imagined the lithe blonde in an orange variant of Sakura's clothing.

Naruto snapped himself out of his delusion. "Hey, are we meeting Sai at his place?"

"No, he said he'll meet us inside the club."

"Really?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Will he be okay making it there on his own?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and turned Naruto around, pushing him gently in the back, taking the duo out of the house. "He will be fine, better off than you at least. You've never been to a club before, right?" Sakura teased as she locked the door behind her and the two made their way to the club.

"No, I've been to bars and stuff with pervy sage, but not like a club where you dance and stuff." Naruto replied before taking off his jacket off and presenting it to Sakura. "Here, Sakura-chan, it's kind of cold, wear this until we get to the club."

"I…okay, Naruto, thanks." Sakura felt her heart beat a bit faster at the chivalrous gesture from her usually dense teammate. She put on the leather jacket, the thin fabric still enough to warm her from the cool chill of the night air. The scent of Naruto's jacket hit her nose, providing a rich musk for her to enjoy. "Mhh, Naruto, where did you buy this cologne? It smells great."

"Cologne? You mean like, perfume? I'm, uh, I didn't put anything on." Naruto looked at his teammate strangely and she stopped walking for a second.

"What do you mean? Your jacket smells so nice."

Naruto shrugged weakly, not sure what to say.

Sakura seemed to realize the implications of her statement, and her face darkened with colour, an uncomfortable silence overtaking the two. Luckily the club was not far and once they arrived and lined up, Sakura quickly forgot about her embarrassment.

"Here." Sakura took off the jacket and passed it back to Naruto as the line kept shortening and they kept getting closer to the entrance. Naruto could hear the thrum of music even outside the building, strobing colours flashing out the door whenever the bouncer let someone in.

Naruto expected some difficulty from the bouncer, technically Naruto was underage, but the built man simply looked over them once and let them in without questions. Sakura grabbed his hand walking into the pulsating club.

"Let's find everyone first, then I can buy you a drink or something." Sakura told the whiskered shinobi and he nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked around, observing the club. It was dark, mostly, but strobing lights on the ceiling, that switched between different colours periodically, gave enough vision that you could still dance easily. A large bar with a few bartenders was at the end of the club. There were a few places to sit down as well. And Naruto could see the signs that lead to the bathrooms.

The music was something he never heard before. He knew about the idea of it, pre-recorded music, but this was the first time he listened to it. Some of the sounds did not seem like they came out of any instrument he knew about, and it pulsated through his body with deep vibrations.

The place was quite large, Naruto could see himself easily getting lost if he didn't hold Sakura's hand as she led him.

"Naruto, Sakura!" A boisterous voice called out to them. The two teammates turned around to the see Kiba waving to them.

"Kiba!" Naruto grinned at the brunette, pivoting and dragging Sakura along with him.

"Bro, haven't seen you in a while, what's up?" Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder in a friendly manner. His voice was usually loud, but today even more so to overcome the music.

"Oh, y'know, missions and shit." Naruto tried not to let his dour thoughts from earlier re-surface.

"Sakura, girl, how are you?" Kiba asked, turning his attention to the medic-nin.

"I'm good, thanks, Kiba. And yourself?"

"Not bad, but I couldn't convince Shino to come today, and Hinata's dad would kill me if I brought her here." Kiba chuckled.

"Did you see anyone else when you came? I think a lot of the other rookie nine members are reaching." Naruto said.

"Yeah! I met up with Shikamaru and Ino earlier. Ino brought Tenten along too. Other than that, it's just you guys we were waiting for."

"What about Choji?" Naruto asked, doing a quick scan to find the other members in the masses, but it was futile.

Kiba shrugged, "Couldn't make it, I guess. Ay, by the way, are you guys together now?"

"What?!" Sakura yelled, but among the reverberating music, it was just a regular response.

Kiba picked up on her astonished tone and pointed to their hands. The Sakura's smaller hand was clasped firmly in Naruto's.

Sakura pulled away almost instantly, flushing red.

"No, it's my first time at the club, and there's so many people, so she didn't want me getting lost." Naruto explained to the Team Ten member, feeling a sting of disappointment from how fast Sakura retracted her hand.

"Oh, yeah? My bad. Hey! You're still fifteen, right Naruto?" Kiba smirked at the slightly younger boy. "Let me buy some drinks, since you can't."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the antics, but smiled at the suggestion. "Alright, Kiba, I'll pay you back after."

"Don't worry, you can buy me some drinks for your birthday. Sakura, you good with some shots?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, Kiba. Before you go, did you see where Ino went?" Sakura stepped forward, closer to the Inuzuka so she did not have to yell as much.

"Nah, she's somewhere, dancing for sure. I think Shikamaru's at the bar, I'll drag him back with me, just wait here, aight?"

"Sure thing, Kiba." Naruto answered for the both.

Kiba paused and his eyes roamed over Sakura's figure. "Sakura, that outfit looks really ho-uh, really good on you." His eyes flickered to Naruto half way though the compliment.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, thanks Kiba!" Sakura beamed at the boy and he nodded before he left.

Naruto felt a dreg of envy from the interaction, even though he knew he didn't have the right to. Especially now that he fooled around with Ino, he would be the biggest hypocrite if he became envious that Kiba found Sakura hot.

And she looked particularly attractive today, so it's not even weird someone like Kiba would notice and comment on it anyway.

But, still, a pulse of jealousy course through him.

Naruto was looking forward to the drinks now.

"Hey, Sakura, do you come to the club usually." Naruto talked to distract himself.

"What?" Sakura turned back to face him, she seemed to be looking around the club, probably for Ino or Sai.

Naruto stepped forward so he could place his lips by her ears. "I was asking if you come to the club a lot."

He pulled back and the girl's face was still red, probably from Kiba's comment, Naruto thought bitterly. Sakura moved closer to him, grabbing his arm gently and he leaned over so she could talk into his ear.

He could smell her perfume, something subtle that tickled his nose pleasantly. He was keenly aware of her breasts pressing against his arm as she leaned into him.

"Not really, I usually only come when Ino asks me to." Naruto shivered from her warm breath caressing his ear.

"I see." The blonde shinobi muttered.

"Let me ask you something then, Naruto." Her voice sailed into his ears over the drone of the music and it excited him for some strange reason, the intimacy, maybe.

"Sure, what is it." His voice cracked a bit, and he tried clearing his mind.

"Have you ever gotten drunk before? Don't lie to me!" The light-hearted chime in her voice told him Sakura wasn't going to lecture him.

"No, Sakura-chan, I've tasted some stuff pervy sage gave me before, even got once or twice, but never, like drunk."

"We will have to change that today, huh?" Sakura pulled away from he and smiled viciously at him.

Naruto returned a goofy grin, enjoying Sakura's playful attitude.

"Hey! Look who I found!" Kiba returned, holding some drinks in his hand, while Shikamaru and Sai followed beside him.

"Ah, you guys, took long enough." Naruto barely made out Shikamaru's words over the noise in the club.

"Naruto, Sakura." Sai greeted them with a small bow.

"Hey guys!" Naruto gave a wide smile and Sakura nodded at the two boys.

"Here, shots!" Kiba passed along the drinks.

"Wait, Shikamaru, where's Ino?" Sakura yelled. The shadow user only shrugged, causing the medic-nin to roll her eyes and mutter under her breath.

"Man, you can find her later, Sakura! Cheers." Kiba held out his shot and the others followed, clinking the glass before they downed their shots.

The liquid burnt his throat and Naruto almost coughed. It was different from sake, a bit harsher for sure, and he let out a small but unintentional gag.

"Too tough for ya?" Kiba guffawed and even Shikamaru let out a chuckle.

"Don't tease him!" Sakura scolded, before she broke out in her own jeer, "Only I can do that."

"Oh, whatever." Naruto grumbled at their fun, the alcohol settling heavily in his stomach.

"Another one?" Kiba asked, looking around at the group.

"Sure." Sai nodded, the alcohol loosening his expressions a touch.

"Wait, wait! I want to find Ino first!" Sakura shouted.

"Looking for me forehead?!" Ino wrapped her slender arms her best friend's neck, nuzzling against her, cheek to cheek.

"Ino!" Sakura nearly squealed, turning around to hug her friend. Ino returned the hug and gave Sakura a fat smooch on her cheek. Sakura laughed, pleased.

"Already drunk, huh, pig?"

"Nuh uh, just a bit tipsy…damn, you look _fucking_ hot in the halter top, babe." Naruto could hear that lusty purr even with the booming soundtrack in the background.

Sakura giggled and gave Ino a once over. "Thanks, Ino, you look great too."

That was an understatement. Now that the two girls separated, Naruto poured his eyes over her body, trapped in a tight dark blue dress that ran to her mid-thigh, allowing her creamy white legs to be observed as the extended out of her dress. The upper half of the dress seemed to almost be completely held by her ample breasts straining against the material, but the material also attached to a collar-like outlet at her neck that helped to support the dress. Her upper back was completely visible, although dim club lights made it hard for Naruto to truly appreciate the nearly blemish-free skin he knew he would find if her ran his fingers along the exposed area.

Naruto swallowed, clearing up his dry throat, and dragged his eyes off her body, only to catch Kiba's eyes as he did the exact same, his face flushed.

The two boys immediately looked elsewhere.

Naruto felt a strange settling in his stomach when he realized Kiba wasn't complimenting Sakura earlier because it was Sakura. He was just a horny teenager.

Well, somehow, that was supposed to be better.

"Hey, Sai-kun!" Ino walked over to the pale boy and wrapped her arms around him. Sai kept still, letting the blonde finish her physical affections. "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you gorgeous."

Naruto almost snorted, he completely forgot the nickname.

"Oh my god, such a flirt!" Ino snickered gleefully and punched Sai in the arm. From the boy's momentarily grimace, Naruto could tell she packed a wallop.

As she withdrew herself from Sai, Ino made eye contact with Naruto. Naruto felt his breath catch in his throat as her eyes seemed to glimmer.

"Naruto." He barely heard the murmur of his name from her luscious lips as she took a step toward him, her arms reaching out. Naruto naturally placed his hands on her waist as her arms wrapped around his back. He felt her press against his body, her soft breasts pressing on his hard chest, the sharp fragrance of her perfume wafting into his nose. "I missed you." She whispered into his ear. Naruto felt his cock squeezing against his pants from the simple statement.

"Me too." Naruto barely choked out before her warm body retreated. Naruto saw her cheeky smile and knew she felt his erection against her. She said something, but the music washed out the sound. Naruto could not read lips but he could make an accurate guess of what she said.

I'll take care of that later.

A pleasant shiver ran down the whiskered shinobi's spine.

"Oh my god, Ino, how could you just ditch me!" Naruto turned around to see a fuming Ten-Ten, holding a drink in each hand. She wore a black dress with long slits up each thigh, her long hair flowing down her back instead of in their usual buns.

"Sorrrryyyy!" Ino sang as she waltzed over to the older girl. She snatched one of the drinks from weapon's expert and began to sip on it.

"Hey, Ten-Ten, how are you?" Sakura asked.

"Good! Except I had to deal with this bitch." Ten-Ten motioned with her head towards the giggling blonde next to her. She shifted her gaze onto the whiskered shinobi. "Hi, Naruto, your first time at the club, right?"

"Yeah, first time at any club ever, actually."

"Wow! Here, have this, it's on me." Ten-Ten smiled at the younger shinobi and held the drink toward him.

"I-I just had a shot actually." Naruto rubbed his neck.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Kiba started chanting as he slapped Naruto on the back. After a moment Ino and Sakura joined in, giggling in-between. Shikamaru shook his head, but a smiled pulled at his lips from the display.

"Don't be a pussy, Naruto." Sai chimed in from the side.

"Fuck you." Naruto glared at his friend before grabbing the drink. "Bottoms up." He muttered to himself before throwing his head back and downing the drink in one gulp. The liquid sloughed at his throat as it made its way down, but somehow, he managed it better than the first drink.

"Whoooo!" Ino hollered in delight, setting Sakura off in another giggle spree.

"Atta boy!" Kiba commended the whiskered blonde, giving another slap on the back. "Ay, what are you girls saying?"

"Time to dance!" Ino announced. She passed her drink to Sakura, who accepted it as if it were second nature. She reached over, grasping Sai's hand before dragging him toward the packed dance floor. Naruto barely made out the astonished face on the normally subdued boy as he was forced to keep up with the perky blonde's pace.

"Shall we?" Ten-Ten asked, also signalling to the dance floor.

"You guys go ahead. Let me finish this and then I'll join." Sakura said, motioning toward her drink.

"I'll wait with her." Naruto told them, and the other three quickly made their way to the dance floor.

"Naruto." The blonde shinobi leaned over so his friend would not have to yell. "Are you drunk yet?"

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Nah, not even close." He shot a cocky smile toward Sakura who pouted back at him.

"Don't you worry, the night is still young." Sakura smiled as she took a sip from Ino's leftover drink. Naruto could not help put stare as her ruby lips parted gently against the cup, drawing in the liquid. "What, something on my face?"

Shame burnt across Naruto's neck for blatantly ogling his friend. "No, uh, I just…"

The lights in the club were dim, but Naruto clearly made out the frown marring Sakura's beautiful face. "C'mon don't be coy. What is it?"

Maybe it was the liquid courage, but Naruto did not hesitate this time. "You look good today Sakura…really good."

"Oh." Sakura's eyebrows shot up her cute forehead, her mouth wide open in astonishment. Her eyes danced away from Naruto's face, seeming to look at everything but him.

Naruto wondered if he could use a Substitution jutsu and just leave the club now.

Sakura reached over and he felt her warm hands grasp his, gently squeezing it. "Thank you, Naruto…" She opened her mouth again, seemingly about to say something, before she quickly placed her lips over the cup, tilting it back and finishing her drink. "L-lets go and dance now!"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief that Sakura wasn't grossed out by his behaviour and let her lead him toward the dance floor.

If the music was throbbing when he entered the club, it was absolutely violent at the dance floor. Naruto struggled to hear his own thoughts, but the other patrons did not seem to mind.

"The guys, they're over there!" Sakura screamed over the music, and Naruto looked over to see their friends dancing. Shikamaru and Sai bobbing to the rhythm, meanwhile Kiba flailed around energetically and the two girls gyrated along with the music.

Sakura let go of Naruto's hand to tackle Ino by the hips, startling the beautiful blonde, who craned her neck to see who it was. When she noticed it was Sakura, her face lit up and she began sashaying in place with Sakura's arms still wrapped around her.

Naruto knew the two kunoichi were very close, but this was still a different side of the two he never saw before.

"Naruto!" Somehow Kiba's strong voice managed to break out over the few feet between them. Shikamaru noticed Naruto as well and waved him over.

Naruto's cheeks started to hurt from the smile on his face.

The whole day he felt like shit, but it was becoming easier to forget about his struggles. Naruto joined his fellow shinobi, swaying to the music.

It was good to have friends.

* * *

Naruto entered the woman's washroom cautiously, somewhat expecting to be assaulted for doing something so stupid. But, Ino gave him _that_ smile and then went into the washroom, so what else could he do but follow her in?

"Ino!" He whispered loudly, looking around the washroom for her. The first stall door opened suddenly and two well manicured hands pulled him by the arm inside, closing the door just as quickly.

"Took you long enough, pussy." And before he could unleash his heated response, Ino slammed Naruto against the stall door, her mouth latching onto his and she eagerly sucked his bottom lip, flatting any objections he had. Naruto opened his mouth and she ran her tongue against his, sending a tingle down the blonde shinobi's spine.

Naruto hooked one arm around Ino's waist, gripping it, while he squeezed a thick ass cheek in the other hand. Ino moaned, delighted by his touch and she ran her palm down his chest, down to his pelvis and underneath his jeans, grinding her small palm against his fat erection beneath his boxers.

Ino broke the kiss and began nipping and licking the whiskered shinobi's jawline, forcing a gasp out of him.

"Oh, Ino…" Desire coated every letter of her name.

"Shhhh, don't say my name. Try and be quiet." Ino whispered into his ear. Naruto loved the sensual tone of her voice. She gently nibbled his earlobe before making her way to his neck, biting with enough force to bruise.

Naruto let out a hiss of pain before closing his eyes and letting Ino assault his senses. That, along with the alcohol in his system made his head spin, but not unpleasantly.

"Take your dick out." Ino commanded as she pushed herself off the blonde stud. Naruto opened his eyes and nodded, dropping his jeans and boxers to mid thigh, allowing his ridged cock to spring out. "Yummy." She mumbled while ogling the oversized sex organ and Naruto giggled.

Ino glared at him, causing the whiskered youth to cover his mouth, silencing himself. The blonde kunoichi squatted down, bracing herself against his pelvis with one hand and using the other to pump his cock. She worked his cock with practiced ease, running her small hand up and down the shaft in varying lengths, keeping Naruto guessing. Soon, thick drops of precum began to form at the tip of his slit, drooling down the length of his shaft. Ino pulled back his foreskin and ran the flat of her tongue from the base of penis up his shaft, collecting all the precum she could.

When she reached his red, swollen cockhead she kissed it before swallowing down the salty precum. A shudder of ecstasy ran through her, making it all the way to her core. Just the tang of his precum coating her lips and tongue made her cunt slobber in delight.

Ino clasped her mouth around the glans and swirled her tongue around it, rubbing the muscle against the edges of his head. She brought her gaze up, while servicing the cockhead, to look at her boy toy's expression. He leaned against the wall his pelvis canted forward. She could see him biting down on his hand to prevent himself from yelling in pleasure.

So fucking cute, Ino thought as she pulled her mouth of his prick with a loud pop, spitting the accumulating saliva in her mouth to coat the shaft and base of Naruto's massive cock.

"Shit." She heard him mutter around his hand as he looked down at her with absolute want. No, more like need.

That look drove her crazy. It made her pussy _ache_.

Ino stopped masturbating his dick and moved both her hands to his waist gripping it tightly and taking his dick in her mouth, choking violently on it as she slowly slid the wide head and thick shaft down her throat. They had done this so many times she didn't need much warm up to take down the oversized appendage into her greedy esophagus.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from groaning and clenched his fist tightly to try and distract himself from the pleasure encasing his cock. Ino's throat was so fucking warm, wet, and tight, it was comparable to her pussy. He badly wanted to thrust his hips and have Ino's plush lips make out with his pubis, but he knew better. That was until he felt her grip his arms and move his hands around her head.

He looked down at the gorgeous kunoichi, her cheeks hallowed as she slathered over his groin. Her eyes lidded with that erection inducing look of lust. She nodded slightly, the simple motion sending a wave of pleasure down Naruto's rod.

If he was sober, he would have at least asked her to reconsider. If she was sober, they probably would not even been in this position…well, with Ino, who really knows? Either way, right now, neither cared about anything other than giving dick or getting dicked.

Naruto took a tiny step forward, straightening his back so he would not be leaning on the door of the stall. The whiskered shinobi gripped Ino's head, feeling some soft golden strands of hair in between his fingers. The whole time Ino kept her cheeks hallowed as she slurped diligently on his cock, precum constantly flooding her mouth as a treat for her efforts.

Naruto rammed his pelvis forward without any wind up, bottoming out his cock into her esophagus. Her tight throat muscles constricted against his appendage, begging his fat stick to stay in and choke her, but he forcibly drew back his hips until his ass touched against the cold plastic of the door. Then, he thrusted again, and again, and again, brutally beating his pubic bone against Ino's nose.

Ino told him to be quiet, but that was a moot point with the loud and vile sounds coming out of her stuffed mouth.

"Enguk, enuuughk, gauwak, guwak, gluuk!" Naruto felt her throat protesting against his cock, trying to force it out. He was having none of that, slamming his dick down the back of her throat and down her gullet with reckless abandon. Saliva and gargled precum aggressively splattered out of Ino's mouth over his shaft and against his groin and thighs. No doubt some of it would soak his boxers and pants as well.

"Fuck, fuck." Naruto mumbled to himself looking down at the absolute bombshell struggling to breath around his dick. Her beautiful aquamarine eyes were glued to his face as he beat her throat up. Ino's mascara already ruined, and spittle and precum coated her jaw, dripping down onto her dress top, leaving damp splotches. She stared into his eyes, some more unshed tears making them look glossier than usual, yet Naruto still detected the affection underneath and it wounded him up.

Naruto felt his orgasm building up as Ino's throat gripped and squeezed his cock, massaging it with her muscles and soaking it with her warm saliva. Her mouth was almost like a fountain with the amount of fluid she produced and plastered his groin with.

Naruto began to buck his hips wildly, even more forcefully against her abused throat and Ino reciprocated by grabbing his hips and drawing his pelvis as close as possible to her pretty lips. Naruto could feel her nose digging against his abdomen as he fucked her mouth and everything felt perfect.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, oh, fuck." Naruto grunted louder than he wanted to as he pressed down on Ino's head, forcing his cock as deep against her throat as physically possible before blasting rope after rope of glutinous cum down her gullet.

Naruto heard her choking around the blasts as she did her best to swallow, but it was too much, no one could handle that much, and the violent ejaculation spewed out of her mouth with an accompanying chorus of "guuucking" sounds, coating Naruto's cock and thighs in his own juices. Some of the cum slapped against Naruto's abdomen, which splattered back onto Ino's face. The opaque white, near solid ejaculate lazily rolling down her cheeks and upper lip.

Naruto withdrew his hips, blasting one more time into her mouth with feral grunt, and then let go of Ino's head.

He did not push her, but she relied on his grip during the forceful orgasm to the point where him letting go caused her to lose her balance and she almost fell over. Instead she did a quick back pedal and landed on the closed toilet seat.

Ignoring the stumble, Ino stared directly into Naruto's eyes before opening her swollen cheeks, showing him the overflowing cum that she stored there. There was too much for the orifice and some began slipping down her tongue onto her kissable lower lip, and then dropped slowly off her chin. The rest of the thick substance she began rolling around in her mouth, the pungent cum staining her teeth and gums. Naruto felt his still hard dick twitching rhythmically, eager to breed, due to the debauched display.

Ino finally stopped playing around with Naruto's sperm and swallowed it in one messy gulp, letting out a satisfied "Ah!" once again opening her mouth to show him that it was now completely clean. She suddenly let out a burp, surprising the both of them and she covered her mouth, looking embarrassed. "Excuse me." She somehow sounded in an uncharacteristically meek voice.

Naruto licked his lips at her adorable display, aroused by both her sluttiness and her cuteness. He pulled the languid girl off the toilet, spinning her around and pressing her against the stall door. Ino's cunt, already sloppy from his brutal use of her face as a fucktoy, squeezed with joy at the rough manhandling by her fellow blonde. She desperately needed a good dick down from her lover.

Naruto hiked up her dressing pulling it over her hips, and yanked down her panties bellow her knees, nearly drooling when he saw her messy cunt. Another time, another place, he would already be on his knees, if only just to taste her, but he would settle for less at the moment. Naruto placed his left hand on her exposed back, rubbing the milky skin with the pads of his fingers while he stuck two fingers of his right hand deep into her.

"Naruto!" She whispered harshly, angry that he would tease her now. Despite her protest, her inner muscles lovingly squeezed against the young stud's thick digits. However, this wasn't the time or place for it. They needed to fuck, quick and dirty and leave as soon as possible. It was a miracle no one else came into the bathroom so far.

"What is it, bitch?" Naruto whispered into her ear, sliding his hand from her back to her front, groping her left breast as he sawed his fingers in and out of her needy pussy. She gasped at his actions, unintentionally backing up her ass trying to keep his fingers attached to her pussy whenever he pulled away.

"Fuck me already," She whined, almost childishly, "We don't have time for this!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Naruto bit her earlobe and she bucked against his hand, pleasure consuming her.

"You fuckhead, let's see you act like this when you're sober." Ino snarled angrily, but covered the hand on her breast with her own, forcing him to grind against her tit harder. The hard pebble of a nipple digging into the skin of his palm despite the dress in the way.

"Don't tempt me bitch, you're lucky I treat you so nice instead of what a whore like you deserves." Naruto licked the back of her neck, smiling when he heard the sharp intake of air from the gorgeous kunoichi. Naruto enjoyed the slow insertion and draw back of his fingers into her pussy. Her juices dripping all the way down to his wrist with minimal teasing on his part. "You're perfect." Naruto whispered, breaking out of character. Ino turned her head, looking at him through her periphery. Her eyes begging him.

"Please, fuck me baby. I want you so bad." Her voice came out tortured, and it spurred the whiskered youth.

"Ino." He breathed her name reverently. She enchanted him, made him feel like a god sometimes. Naruto lined up his cock against her opening, rubbing once, twice, then inserting it slowly.

"Fuuuuucckk." Ino closed her eyes and threw her head back, almost slamming into Naruto's chin. Naruto clenched his teeth, forcing his fat cock deeper and deeper into her accepting cunt. Her needy sex became more and more pliant every time they fucked, getting slowly stretched out to his massive size and shape, yet it still took effort. Her cunt was exactly like Ino herself, a stubborn bitch.

Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure when his large cockhead kissed up against her cervix. He didn't move his lower half, instead enjoying the squeezing sensation of her tight cunt trying to crush his cock. Naruto leaned over Ino's back scraping his teeth against her supple skin, leaving small scratches on her. She whimpered in pain or pleasure, or both, each time he did so.

Having enough fun with her back, and ready to pound Ino's weeping cunt into submission, Naruto drew his pelvis back, like a sword exiting its sheath. Her tight pussy lips desperately clinging onto his cockhead, the only thing he left inside of her. Naruto heard her panting in anticipation, so much cunt juices flooding out of her it already coated his dick and dripped down onto the tile floor. He gripped her hips and she turned her head to look at him, her eyes burning, egging him on to begin rutting her when they heard the thrum of music suddenly blast into the washroom.

"Did you see how Kiba was looking at you?"

"He's just a horn dog, it has nothing to do with me specifically."

"Oh, stop it. He's pretty cute, you should consider it."

"Kiba?"

Naruto felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Sakura and Ten-Ten.

"You know I like…anyway, not Kiba."

"Then, how about Naruto?"

"…what?"

Naruto nearly hissed when Ino slammed her ass back against him, his cocking filling her up once more. He looked at her startled, not expecting her to act so risky. Her eyes sent him a clear message.

Forget them, fuck me.

Naruto hesitated, interested in what Sakura had to say, but his throbbing cock told him to man the fuck up and he began, slowly, sawing in and out of Ino's soaking cunt.

"He was looking pretty scrumptious, don't you think?"

"Ten-Ten, you are fucking drunk."

There was a flushing of a toilet and Naruto picked up his speed, his pelvis slapping against Ino's fleshy backside. The force of flesh on flesh contact almost stinging. He loved it.

Ino lolled her tongue out, a look of stupor on her face as Naruto scrapped away at her insides, grinding his cockhead against her cervix when they met, each time he bottomed out. The whiskered shinobi was smitten with that look on her face, the normally confidant, teasing Yamanaka forced into such idiotic expressions revved him up like almost nothing else.

Naruto reached out and pressed his thumb against the length of her tongue, she immediately wrapped her lips around it, sucking it vigorously, slurping on the appendage.

"Maybe, yeah, probably. I don't care, he looked good, Kiba looks good too. Be a little bit of a slut, it's not going to hurt you."

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it from a Neji fan girl."

There was rushing water from the sinks, and Naruto let go of Ino's hip and absent mindedly began pressing his thumb against the kunoichi's exposed asshole, running over it a few times before penetrating it, forgetting how much Ino enjoyed it.

The blonde he squished against the stall door yelled unabashedly around his thumb, the only thing muffling the sound, stopping the two girls on the other side from hearing the writhing bitch.

"Shut up!" Naruto snarled into her ear, but did not relent on digging his thumb in her ass while he assaulted her pussy.

Ino glared at him and bit on his thumb, drawing blood. Naruto grunted, the pain minimal. He found her disobedience so fucking annoying, yet so fucking hot.

"Haha, whatever. Are you saying you wouldn't mind if I made a pass at Naruto?"

"Why…why would I care."

Naruto heard Ten-Ten laughing. "Look in the mirror bitch, look at your face!"

"Fuck off!"

Naruto hit Ino just right, he could tell instantly, the way her body responded. Her hips dropped and Naruto quickly removed his thumb from her ass and wrapped his arm around her hips hoisting her against his pelvis, her pussy clamping down like a vice the entire time. The whiskered shinobi accidently pulled his thumb out of her mouth and for a single moment, her screech vibrated throughout the entire washroom before Naruto was able muffle her with his palm.

"No fucking way."

Ino kept orgasming on his cock, her left stiletto heel digging into his shoe as her leg spasmed.

The banging on their stall door almost made Naruto screech himself.

"That's fucking disgusting you perverts! This isn't a whore house, go do your shit at home!"

"Sakura, forget it, let's go."

"Perverts!"

Naruto heard heels clicking against the ground and a flurry of curses as Ten-Ten seemed to drag Sakura away from the washroom. Another burst of music came into the washroom and then a low drone once more as the door opened and closed.

Naruto could feel his heart thumping against his rib cage, threatening to burst out of his chest. How did he always end in such fucked up situations with the Yamanaka girl?

Before he could contemplate how close he was to having Sakura end his existence he felt Ino remove his dick out of her battered pussy and turned around, jacking him off while looking directly into his eyes.

"Shit, that was so fucking hot, yeah?"

"Are you crazy, bitch? You're the one who told me to be quiet and you're yelling like a fucking slut!"

"Yeah, I'm crazy, crazy about you." Ino cooed, leaning over and smooching Naruto, only gently running her tongue on his lower lip. He tasted the salty remnants of his discharge. He didn't like it, but it wasn't repulsive enough for him to make a big deal about it. Besides, Ino's soft lips were worth that and much more.

"You're nuts. And you make me nuts too." Naruto admitted as she moved on from his lips to his neck, running her tongue along the side of his Adam's apple.

"You want to cum in me, baby?"

"What about Kiba? He'll definitely smell something."

"I don't give a fuck. Do you?"

Naruto answered by pushing her against the wall once more, forcing her to release his cock. He kissed her, and she opened her mouth, letting him slip in his tongue. Naruto reached around to her thighs, beginning to spread them apart before he realized her panties were in the way.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as he reluctantly stopped kissing the gorgeous blonde.

"One second." Ino already began pulling down the panties all the way, stepping one leg out of it, flexing her other foot so the panties would hang on the ankle and not touch the ground.

Naruto noticed her dress fell back down over her hips and hiked it up once more, running his fingers down the toned muscles of her outer thighs. Ino let out a pleased purr.

The whiskered shinobi grasped her thighs and lifted the Yamanaka off the ground, leaning her back against the stall door while she wrapped her lithe legs around his waist. Naruto lined up his wide glans against her pussy, her and filled her up once more. She let out a wanton moan immediately and Naruto couldn't bother to give a fuck about their noise level anymore.

He thrust up, beating his cock into her with all his might, her hips bucking with him, trying to synchronize their rutting.

Naruto rested one hand on the groove of her hip while he reached his right hand over her thigh and in between her legs, finding her throbbing clit.

"Hmmm, you treat me so right, Naruto." She moaned when he rubbed her bean while continuing to skewer her on his oversized cock.

"Name." He reminded her with a grunt as he felt his orgasm building up. It was a long time coming now and he knew it would be disgusting.

"Make me cum, make me cum again, only you can do it." She whispered into his ear, her warm breath and the scent of alcohol on it sending him into a state of tizzy.

"Ino, Ino, Ino." He chanted her name, completely ignoring his own warning as he become lost in the sensation of grinding into her perfect pussy while she whispered sweet nothings into his ear, her voice carrying in his brain like she was using some sort of Yamanaka clan jutsu to overcharge his mind.

"Cum for me, fill me up, I know you love marking me."

Naruto groaned at her encouragement, maneuvering her off the stall door and crushing her in a tight hug while he rammed away with his lower half, his cock striking violently against her cervix, once, twice, and then he erupted, expunging thick, chunky cum into her greedy cunt, filling it up with her favourite food.

Naruto kept thrusting and used one hand to reach around and grope her ass until he found her asshole. He couldn't reach her clit in this position so this would have to make do. Knowing Ino, she might actually prefer it.

"Oh god, oh god, that feel soooo gooood!" Ino rasped as Naruto stuck two fingers into her vice-like asshole, pumping in and out while he continued to douse her cunt with cum, still fucking her, his displacing cum splashing on the tile floor with loud "splats."

His ejaculation lasted another ten or so seconds. Naruto didn't bother looking at their lower halves, some clothes would probably be ruined, it was inevitable. Instead he focused on Ino's lips, biting and chewing on them as he ground his still hard cock against her bullied womb, trying to force another orgasm on her.

His sludgy cum slobbered down Ino's thighs and onto his owns, the warm semi-solid quickly cooling down on him unpleasantly.

"There, there, fuck me right there, I'm gonna…yes, yes, yes!" Ino babbled in pleasure, so happy Naruto's inhuman cock could keep gutting her despite his repeated orgasms.

Naruto pushed his fingers in her ass up to his knuckles while pressing his toes against the floor, stabbing his oversized cockhead against Ino's bruised cervix.

Ino lolled her head onto Naruto's neck, biting hard on the exposed skin to try and stop herself from ripping apart her vocal cords as a shock exploded from her core, washing over her legs, pussy, and asshole, making them spasm indiscriminately from the massive orgasm coursing through her.

Naruto held her up waiting for her to stop quivering on his dick. He grimaced slightly from the pain on his neck, Ino still screamed while biting, mostly muting herself. When her orgasm finally let up, he lifted her off his cock, a deluge of cum and girl spunk splattering onto the floor the second he stopped plugging her up. Some of it got onto his shoes, but he didn't really have mental capacity to care about that.

Naruto held Ino up, using one arm wrapped around her waist to do so, while he unhooked her panties from her ankle. Somehow the material was relatively unscathed from their mating, only slightly damp from her natural lubricant. If the material fell on the soiled ground now, they might as well throw it out.

Ino unhooked her legs from around his waist and he carefully let her onto the ground. Naruto turned around, grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning off his dick, lifting the toilet seat and throwing it in after he was done. He looked down at his clothing and grimaced. His jeans were okay, the waist area darkened by the various liquids but they were dark jeans to begin with so it would be hard to distinguish the stains in the light, let alone in the dimly lit club. His boxers, however, seemed to take the brunt of the splash damage. He could see chunky globs of cum clinging to the boxers near the crotch area. Naruto took some more toilet paper to try and clean what he could, but he knew it would be unsettling to wear no matter what he did. He tried cleaning the best of his ability then pulled up his boxers and jeans, zipping them up. The boxers felt moist and disgusting against his warm groin, though he had no choice but the deal with the gross sensation.

"Hey, clean me up too."

Naruto turned to look at his partner in crime. She was leaning against the stall door, her chest heaving slightly, still winded by their relentless rutting. Large dark splotches littered the top of her dress, dried spittle and cum from Naruto facefucking her so hard. They would be invisible once they exited the washroom and entered the club, but under the lights they were prominent.

The mixture of fluids from their lovemaking was sliding down her thighs, crawling to a halt at her knees. The hem of her dress was coated some of his cum, little opaque white globules fighting against gravity to cling onto the dress. He imagined there would be some more underneath the dress as well. A lot more, really.

And her face…Naruto swallowed thickly as he examined her.

Some of her ruby red lipstick clung stubbornly to the corner of her mouth, being streaked a bit down her jaw. The rest was completely removed, either during their sloppy make out sessions or during the brutal mouthfuck, probably due to both. Her naturally pink lips were a shade darker due to some bruising. Black mascara tears ran down each eye in asymmetric patterns that stood sharply against her pale skin. Some spit and cum marked her face, especially her jaw, giving it a glossy appearance under the lights of the washroom.

Naruto licked his lips and the words came out of his mouth before he could even really form it as a thought. "Fuck, wish I could take a picture of you right now."

Ino's eyes widened at his remark and a coy smile found its way to her face. But Naruto was too inebriated to feel embarrassed.

"Hmm, you really like me covered in your filth, huh?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes drinking her in, memorizing her debauched appearance.

Ino giggled, and ran a finger across her jawline, collecting some of the fluid and sucking on it while gazing longingly at her fellow blonde.

"You look so beautiful." Naruto murmured, watching her, entranced.

Ino's giggles turned into a harsher chortle. She wiped some unshed tears with the back of her hand. "You're so cute Naruto, I don't tell you that enough."

"No, you're cute." Naruto responded, stepping closer to her and running his thumb across her bruised lip.

Ino smiled against his appendage, sticking her tongue out and running it eagerly against the pad for a moment, before she pulled it off gently. "We should really finish cleaning up and leave." Her voice sounded remorseful.

"Right." Naruto knew they pushed their luck past the breaking point, even if he still wanted to stuff her needy cunt again, fucking her to oblivion, breaking her back against the stall door and covering her from head to toe, marking her with his repulsive jizz that only she could love.

He wasn't drunk enough to do that yet.

He turned around to get some more toilet paper, handing some to Ino to clean her clothes while he began cleaning up her thighs and pussy. The two finished their work quickly, throwing the soiled toilet paper away and flushing it.

"You head out first, I need to wash my face and reapply some makeup."

"You sure? You look perfect to me." Naruto smiled at her wolfishly. Ino grinned back at him, kissing him softly before slapping him on the face playfully.

"Leave, pervert."

Naruto saluted her before gently opening the stall and looking around. He didn't hear the door of the washroom open since Sakura and Ten-Ten left, but he still felt paranoid. He quickly slunk over to the sink, blasting the water, not minding that some of it splashed onto his jacket while he washed his hands with soap. Looking into the mirror, Naruto almost cussed when he saw the prominent red splotches on his tanned neck.

Was Ino a fucking vampire?

Naruto turned off the sink flicking his wrists to get the excess water off and zipped his jacket all the way to the collar, hiding his hickies before leaving the woman's washroom and looking for his friends on the dance floor.

* * *

Naruto felt cools fingers on his neck, rubbing it gently, a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Naruto? Wake up, I brought you some water."

Naruto wasn't sure how he fell asleep through the pulsating music, the sounds giving him a headache now.

"Sakura?" Naruto muttered lowly, blinking his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. The world still looked like it was spinning.

How many drinks did they feed him again? Four? Five? He lost count.

"Here, drink some now, it will make you feel better." Sakura moved the cup on the table closer to the whiskered shinobi. Naruto let out a grunt of exertion as he propped himself on his elbows, nausea hitting him in waves. Naruto licked his dry lips before picking up the cup and sipping on it slowly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he lacked the energy to speak any louder.

"Don't worry, it's my fault you got so wasted anyway, I should have watched you more carefully." Sakura sat next to the blonde, her refreshingly cool hand still on his neck, stroking it absentmindedly. Naruto felt her knee against his leg as she leaned close enough so they could talk to each other without yelling over the vibrant music.

"Not your fault."

Sakura smiled at him before tapping his cup, signaling him to drink more.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto spoke slowly between sips of the water, struggling to enunciate clearly.

"There all still here. I think Ino and Ten-Ten went out for fresh air. The guys are still drinking."

"What the fuck, how?" Naruto grumbled, leaning his head against his propped arm, the thought of more alcohol sending a fresh pang of nausea over him.

Sakura giggled, her fingers raising slightly and brushing against the hair right above the nape of his neck. Naruto felt a warm tingle shoot down from his chest to his belly from the action. He looked over at his teammate, her face flushed from alcohol, she noticed his gaze and smiled warmly at him. Naruto noticed her eyes tracing his face and it made him blush involuntarily.

"They didn't drink that much, everyone kept passing drinks to you."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed before finishing up the water. Fiddling with the empty cup, he looked at his teammate again. "Are ya drunk, Sakura-chan?"

"No way, stupid." She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. Pink, delicious looking. Like a candy. Naruto sure wanted to suck on it. The blonde slapped himself mentally, bringing himself out a mini-stupor.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I dunno Sakura. Ya look pretty…pretteh, uh…" He suddenly pulled back, not being able to formulate a coherent thought. Sakura's emerald eyes stunned him, even in the dim light. Naruto loved her eyes, and somehow having her stare him down at such a close vicinity was making him self-consciousness.

Sakura withdrew her fingers from his neck and straightened herself in the seat. "What? What was that?"

"I, uh…nuthin, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled, covering his face.

"What, what?!" Sakura pried his hands of his face. Naruto felt a fire run down his cheeks and singeing his neck. He felt miniscule and pathetic. "Are you sick? Do you need more water? What is it?"

Naruto's throat dried but he spoke anyway, somehow finding the strength within himself to look Sakura in her eyes. "I'm really…I'm really attracted to ya, Sakura-chan."

Seconds passed, with Sakura just staring at him, her eyes wide. The thrumming music was starting to sicken Naruto, and his nausea seemed to be peaking, even worse than anything the drinks did to him. Naruto stood up in a panic, his mouth jabbering before he could think, trying to make an excuse to leave.

Sakura grabbed his arm before he could bolt, standing up and looking him in the eyes, something mysterious swirling in her emerald orbs. Naruto almost jumped when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He slid his arms around her waist, gripping her gently.

"I'm attracted to you too." She whispered into his ear. Naruto's heart almost stopped. The world seemed to pause itself, him hearing words he thought he never would from his crush.

Just as sudden, Sakura started retracting herself from his embrace. "We should go find the others." Her voice quivered and Naruto knew she wanted to move on and forget the intimate moment.

Naruto gathered his wits, wondering if he would ever have an opportunity like this again. "Sakura." Her name saturated with affection. She already averted her eyes, and Naruto grasped her chin, tilting her head forward, making her look at him.

Naruto's mind swam. Between the alcohol, hypnotic music, and Sakura being at arms length, looking gorgeous, an insane amount of courage coursed over Naruto, calming him down.

Ino's face came to his mind in his haze, and he felt guilty, felt like a bad human being, but was on a one-way track now.

"Sakura, I love you." He said the words that weighed on his mind since childhood.

Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed back, her hands wrapping around his back, gripping his jacket tightly, pressing into him like she wanted to meld their bodies together.

Explosions went off in Naruto's head, kissing his crush filled his heart with a warmth he never knew about before.

"Naruto." She moaned his name and the whiskered shinobi felt his cock harden just from that.

Naruto broke the kissing, beaming down at the girl he always dreamed about. But his heart sank when he saw her expression, unshed tears in her eyes.

"S-sakura, did I hurt you?" It felt like someone poured a bucket of ice into his stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Naruto." She whimpered, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"What's wrong, tell me what's wrong." Naruto pleaded, pushing her shoulders back, but she refused to look up at him.

"N-naruto…I know. I know you love me…but…"

Naruto felt the world pause again as the words left her mouth.

"I can't…I can't love you back. I'm sorry."

Naruto took a step back, trying to process everything. What happened today? Shouldn't he be having fun? Why did he do something as stupid as confessing?

"Naruto?" Despite tears running down her face, Naruto could see the concern in her murky eyes. Naruto preferred if his confession made her angry. Seeing her like this made him want to vomit worse than the alcohol ever did.

"Don't worry, I get it Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. He wasn't sure if she could hear him. He didn't care. "I'm going to get a drink or something." Naruto took another step, turning and walking away, his stride getting longer and longer with each step.

"Naruto?! Naruto!" He heard her yell his name from behind him but he had no intention of stopping.

The whole interaction sobered him up some, and he flew around the other patrons of the club, quickly exiting the building out into the cool night air.

You're an asshole. Naruto berated himself. A dumb asshole! You know she loves Sasuke, why would you bother her like that, on a night when she wanted to have fun? Stupid!

"Hey, stupid!" Naruto barely dodging the thrown object snatching it out of the air, his reflexes still sharp despite his emotional and inebriated state. He turned around, jaw clenched, to glare at the perpetrator. Naruto wouldn't mind a fight right now, something to spend his pent frustration and self-loathing on. Instead his brow knitted in confusion when he saw a fuming Yamanaka standing in front of him, bare foot and a heel in one hand. "Asshole, didn't you hear me?" Her voice blared out in the open air as Naruto's ears were still adjusted to the encompassing vibrations of the club music.

"Ino?" Naruto looked at his hand and noticed he was holding her other heel. "What are you doing?"

"Me?!" Ino glared at him venomously. "I saw your stupid ass sprint out of the club and when I called out to you, you ignored me! So, I chase you down, in these fucking heels mind you, and it takes me throwing one at you to get your attention? You tell me what the fuck that is!"

"Sorry." Naruto muttered walking over and taking the second heel from Ino. The gorgeous blonde stared in shock as Naruto squatted down and placed her hand on his shoulder for support, before lifting her foot gently and slipping on her heel. He did the same with the other wordlessly.

"Naruto, what's going on? You're acting strange."

"Nothing, it's nothing." Naruto told her as he rose up, stepping back from his fellow blonde. "Are you going back to the club?"

"I-I was planning to, I don't know, why, are you not?" Ino's eyes scanned his face carefully, trying to decipher the minute changes to his expression.

"I'm going home." He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, but failed spectacularly.

"Tell me what happened!" Ino demanded, her brow furrowing.

"…ask me tomorrow." Naruto said, turning around to leave. The whiskered shinobi walked on for a few minutes before letting out an exasperated sigh and slowed his pace to match his unwelcomed partner. "Why are you following me?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on, that's why!" Ino declared, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"You should go back to the club and have some fun."

"I've had enough fun, I want to talk to you." Ino saw his face soften a bit.

Naruto didn't respond and the two walked in silence until they reached his apartment.

Naruto fiddled with his keys, staring at his doormat. He eventually turned around looking at the blonde kunoichi. "Listen, Ino, I'm saying it's no big deal…you should go home."

"Naruto," Ino stepped to him, gently cupping his face, "You don't have to hide anything from me. Tell me what it is, let me hear you out."

Naruto stared into her eyes, seeing her concern. He nodded slowly and she rubbed a whisker-mark on his face with her thumb affectionately before removing her hand. Naruto turned around and opened the door to his apartment, stepping in and turning on the lights.

Ino walked past him, sitting on his sofa and patting the spot next to her.

Naruto paused, watching her. Her face tinted red, either from the night chill or the alcohol, probably both. Her lips parted slightly. From his position, Naruto had a great view of her cleavage and memories of what he did to her not even a few hours ago flashed in his mind.

Despite his heartache the desire to fuck her burned in his core. She just did that too him now. Riled him up just by existing.

He turned his head away, a feeling of self-loathing devouring him. "I'm not…maybe you should go home."

"Come, sit. Please." The gentleness in her voice almost hurt Naruto. He was used to dealing with pain alone. Iruka comforted him from an arms length away, a teacher first. Jiraiya always told him to suck it up. He didn't know how to accept or react to comfort. "Please?"

Naruto cleared his throat, taking off his jacket, placing it on a nearby chair and then sitting on the sofa next to Ino, giving as much space as he could on the loveseat.

"Tell me what happened." Ino coaxed him.

Naruto contemplated lying, but decided against it. He breathed in deeply, surprising himself with how much effort he needed to say the truth. It hurt. Thinking about it hurt. Speaking about it hurt.

"I…I told Sakura that I love her." Naruto heard Ino gasp beside him, but refused to look at her. If she showed pity or sympathy it would make him ill.

"What did she say?"

Naruto bore holes in the floor with his vision before shaking his head, unable to form the words.

"Oh, Naruto." Ino said in a hushed tone, covering his hand with her own. "I'm so sorry, she doesn't know what she's missing. You are so great."

Naruto snorted at the assertion. "Yeah, right, if I'm so great, why doesn't she want me." He turned to scowl at his fellow blonde. However, her caring eyes scared him and he turned his gaze away.

"Don't say that." Ino moved closer to him, her hand rubbing his back now. "Don't be like that."

Naruto clenched his teeth, thinking about his interaction with his teammate. "I don't know why I thought…why I thought she would forget Sasuke for me."

"Naruto, Naruto, look at me. Look at me!" Ino's raised her voice, anger seeping into it.

The whiskered shinobi turned to look at his fellow blonde. Her eyes shone, crystal clear. Naruto's heart thumped hard in his chest. Why couldn't Sakura look at him that way?

"Naruto, I think you are great, okay? Sakura is making a big mistake."

"You're drunk." Naruto countered, unable to accept the compliment. He wanted to shift his eyes away, but something about the way she looked back at him kept him trapped, staring. Ino shook her head as his assertion.

"You're cute, and funny, and nice, okay? So, don't be sad, you will find someone just as amazing as you, I know it."

Confidence seeped her words and Naruto felt his stomach churn. No one talked to him like that before.

"Thanks." He murmured and her plush lips curled into a beautiful smile.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed her. And he pulled back just as abruptly.

"Sorry." Naruto choked out leaning back from his friend. His ears burning with embarrassment. "I shouldn't have, you were just trying to-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, it's okay." She cooed, grasping his neck and bringing him close to her, kissing him.

Her kisses were languid and lingering, completely different from usual.

Naruto cherished it.

"Naruto." She moaned his name between kisses. She cupped his face, kissing his cheek then his temple before whispering into his ear. "I want you. Can I have you?"

She moved her head back to look at him. She wanted him. He knew, from her eyes, they couldn't lie. Sakura didn't want him, but Ino did.

Naruto nodded, and the gorgeous blonde smiled gratefully at him. Like he did her the biggest favour in the world. She stood up, unclasping the hook on the neck of her dress, slipping it down her body. Her milky white breasts bobbing slightly from being released from their restraints. Ino stepped out of the dress and threw it to the side, only clad in her heels and stained black panties.

She reached over, unzipping his jeans. Naruto raised his hips off the sofa and Ino hooked her thumbs inside the waist band of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down until they reached his ankles. Naruto kicked them off his feet.

Naruto's cock stood only semi-erect, his emotions tempering his lust, but Ino paid no mind, instead sitting on Naruto's lap, her toned legs resting next to his thighs. Ino slowly rolled her hips back, letting her ass bounce against his cock while she began leaving smooches on his jawline leading to his neck.

Naruto groaned at the sensations, his mind already wandering from Sakura to the pleasure Ino inflicted on him. He reached over gripping her hips and rubbing his thumbs against the smooth skin of her taut stomach as he let her do all the work, gyrating against him. His cock hardened and Ino gasped gently, her warm breath washing over the skin of Naruto's neck.

"Naruto," She mewled his name in the whiskered shinobi's ear, "I'm going to make you feel so good, okay?"

Naruto responded with an approving grunt. Ino kissed him on the cheek before lifting her hips, pulling her panties to the side while grabbing Naruto's cock with her other hand, guiding it inside her ready cunt.

"Fuck." Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying her warm walls encompassing his rigid cock. The angle felt amazing.

"Shit, you fill me up so good, Naruto." Ino moaned out, before readjusting her position, leaning into Naruto, her breasts pressing against his face, while she began bucking her pelvis forward creating that delicious friction between her cunt and his hard cock.

Naruto opened his eyes, noticing Ino's tits right in front of his face, and tilted his chin so he could put a nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the nub and Ino moaned in appreciation.

"Hmm, keep sucking on it." Ino demanded as she began speeding up her thrusts, her ass slapping harder and harder against Naruto's thighs as she drove his cock as deep as possible into her pussy.

Ino grabbed Naruto's head, running her fingers into his golden locks, while driving his face harder against her chest. Naruto responded by nipping on her teat, drawing an exaggerated hiss from the bucking blonde.

"Ung, switch for me."

Naruto let her breast fall out of his mouth, the nipple now darkened and slick with saliva. He blew on the abused nub, Ino breathing deeply at the sensation. Naruto moved his lips to her other tit, kissing the flesh next to her nipple.

"That's it, tease me." Ino begged, slowing her pace and enjoying her boy toy's gentle dedication to her breast, kissing, licking, and slurping over the skin and nipple.

"Ino, do you like it? Do I make you feel good?" Naruto asked suddenly, pulling off her breasts and looking directly at her.

"Yes, baby, yes. Your body is perfect for me. Nothing else makes me feel this good." Ino cooed, bending over kissing his neck affectionately.

"It's the same for me. I can't get enough of you." Naruto wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

The intimate action excited Ino and she speed up again, violently slamming herself down on his cock, battering away at her inner walls. She moved from his neck to his lips, slurping on them greedily as she continued to piston away on top of his fat cock, sending jolts up her core and belly when his head pounded on her womb.

Naruto sensed her body trembling underneath his finger tips and he began bucking his hips upwards, meeting her with violent thrusts of his own. He wanted so badly for her to come, skewered on his cock. He loved, loved, seeing her lose herself, lose her mind coming on his dick.

Ino gasped at Naruto's actions, before letting out uninhibited squeals.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god, oh god!" She bleated as his thrusts buried himself to the hilt again and again, his bulbous cock head dragging against her tight walls savagely. "Naruto, you are makin-ughng!"

"I know you are getting close." Naruto huffed out, leaning her back with one arm while he reached down and began flicking her engorged clit with his other hand. "I want you to come all over me. You're so fucking beautiful when you come all over me."

Ino made haggard sounds, trying to speak, but Naruto assaulted her with such pleasure it was hard to keep bouncing on his cock, let alone form thoughts.

"That's it," Naruto coaxed, readjusting his hips so his cock banged away the angle she liked the most. The impact was immediate, Ino threw her head back, howling as she felt something wind up rapidly in the pit of her belly, coiling tighter and tighter leaving a sensation of something heavy pressing down on her groin. "Come, come for me."

Naruto rubbed her clit furiously, his cock still brutalizing her fatigued cunt and the coil finally snapped.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! Guuuoowaah!" Ino vocal cords vibrated painfully as she ended her tirade of vulgarities with a screech. Her cunt walls desperately tried to snap Naruto's dick from its base, halting any more thrusts from the whiskered shinobi. Naruto winced from the intense pressure, and waited for Ino's convulsions to stop.

Her body became nearly slack and Naruto swiftly grabbed her to stop Ino from falling off his lap.

"No," she whined pitifully as she regained a sense of herself, "I'm supposed to make you come. I'm supposed to make you feel good. Not the other way around."

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." Naruto husked as he gripped her waist tightly and stood up, his rigid cock still inside her. Ino gasped at the sudden movement, wrapping her legs around Naruto's hips and leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

Who needed Sakura?

"I'm going to use you until I'm dry."

"Oh, fuck yes, Naruto! Do it! Use me, fill me up!" Ino moaned into his ear, her exhausted quim recovering enough to start leaking like a faucet from his promise.

Naruto began walking toward his bedroom, each step bumping his cockhead inside of the limp Yamanaka girl, eliciting mewls of pleasure.

Who needed love? Wasn't this much better? A willing, eager woman for him to rut almost whenever, wherever?

Naruto sunk to his knees on the mattress, dragging his cock out of Ino's stubborn cunt, lying her down on her back. He quickly shed his t-shirt, throwing it the side, never taking his eyes off the gorgeous blonde. Ino licked her lips as she traced her eyes across his chest and abdomen, his tanned skin and lean muscles a feast for her eyes.

"Hurry, stick your cock inside me again." She urged, spreading her thighs and offering entrance once more for the whiskered youth.

Her flaxen hair fanned out over the dark sheets, her face ruddy from excitement, her lips panting in anticipation.

So needy, so eager.

What the fuck was love anyway? How good could it be? He lived his whole life without anyone loving him. No mother, no father, no siblings, no friends! Yet, now, he had a beautiful blonde bombshell underneath him ready to fuck, how could love stack up to that?

Naruto clenched his teeth, not quelling his inner rage as lined his cockhead against Ino's pussy. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you, I need you, fuck me, please." Ino pleaded, ardor swirling in her aquamarine eyes.

Naruto wished that would soothe him, ease his mind, but the anger still burned his belly and he entered her roughly, drawing a moan out of the blonde kunoichi. The whiskered youth grabbed Ino's legs behind the knee, pushing them back as he began rutting her.

"Ungh, shit!" Ino cussed in pleasure as Naruto pounded her harder than normal, his fingers gripping her thighs almost painfully tight.

"You like that?" His voice sounded different than usual, a deep rumble. It sort of made Ino's head feel hazy.

"It feels so fucking good." Ino replied gripping the bed sheets underneath her Naruto started aiming for her weak points, prodding his cockhead violently against her walls.

"Whore!" Naruto growled, canting his hips so he could drive his cock at its deepest angle, earning him a guttural groan from the writhing blonde.

"Yesss, I'm your whore!" Ino's head was swimming in pleasure from the assault on her walls, like how it was at the club after all the drinks, but instead of pulsing music, her mind was filled with the fantastic soundtrack of flesh hitting flesh as Naruto drove his beautiful cock inside her again and again, mercilessly.

"You bitch, you cunt!" Naruto snarled into her ear, heat in his voice, as he let go of her hips and pressed his upper body down on top of her, his chest crushing her breasts against his muscled chest.

"Uhhhnnn, uhhhnnnn, aaaahnnnnn." Ino only responded with slurred sounds as Naruto continued to treat her cunt as a tool for his personal use, his bulging cock somehow resisting cumming despite the tremendous squeezing and choking of her walls. She let of a whine, desperate to feel his warm jizz slather her walls and beat against her cervix once more.

"Tell me you love how it feels."

"I love how you feel in me." Ino droned quietly, barely capable of enunciating. Letting the painful pleasure of Naruto beating up her worn-out cunt play out.

"Tell me you love my cock."

"I love your cock, it's perfect in me, it's perfect."

"Tell me…tell me you love me." Naruto whispered into her ear and despite the pleasured haze over her mind, the whiskered shinobi's demand widened Ino's eyes in shock.

"Naruto?" She tilted her head to focusing on the handsome youth's face. His cerulean eyes filled with pain.

"Please…tell me." He begged, his thrusts slowing down.

Ino swallowed nervously, her instincts to comfort Naruto overwhelming her. She stroked his face, her chest heavy with…sympathy? Pity? She wasn't really sure. She just wanted to remove the pain off his face.

"I love you." She murmured to him and he pushed his hands on the mattress on each side of Ino's head, lifting his upper body off her so he could stare into her eyes. "I love you, Naruto." Ino cupped his face, his expression clouded.

"Oh shit, Ino," Naruto groaned, bucking his hips, her words making his stomach tingle. He could feel his delayed orgasm frothing. This was it. "Say it again."

Ino extended her neck, kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

"I'm going to cum." Naruto strangled out.

Ino simply kissed his cheek, with affection, with care, and Naruto exploded with a yell.

It was the most productive orgasm of Naruto's life despite being the third of the day, the practically solid cum gushing into Ino's cunt, overflowing it instantaneously.

Naruto kept driving his cock in and out of her, throughout his orgasm, looking down at the sweaty blonde underneath him, watching his fluids pour out of her cunt like a flash flood between his choppy thrusts and his still spurting cock. It plastered across Ino's thighs, coating her already pale skin with opaque white sludge. It spattered across the shinobi's thighs, abdomen, and flitted onto his pubs. It didn't matter, he kept thrusting, kept staining.

"Are you close?" Naruto panted. His dick felt like it was melting off in her cunt.

"Yeah, almost, keep going, fuck you are unbelievable." Ino rasped, moving a hand down to her clit, flicking her bean as she watched his still ridged cock finally finish attempting to drown her pussy. However, his drove his pelvis against hers still, his thick shaft and fat cockhead churning the gelatinous spunk out of her. The contrasting feeling of his inhuman stick still pummeling her insides against the feeling of his boiling cum pouring out of her messy cunt was sending her over the edge.

"Come for me." Naruto said, closing his eyes, focusing on angling for her best spots. His dick felt sore for once, maybe it was the exuberant orgasm, but he wanted her to cum again, no matter what. "I need you to come for me."

"Soon, I'm so close." Ino breathed out, increasing the speed of her fingers on her clit. Naruto cover her mouth with his, prying her lips open with his tongue as he continued rutting her. Ino opened her mouth and he run his tongue inside. After a few moments, she whimpered against his mouth as she orgasmed, her cunt choking his spent cock, begging for more man milk. Naruto sucked on Ino's tongue and felt her leg spasming on top of the back of his own.

Ino dropped her head, breaking the kiss and then Naruto rolled next to her covering his eyes with his arm, the duo finally done fucking.

The two laid in silence, the only sounds in the room their breathing and gross plops as the excess stuffed cum rolled out of Ino and splatted against the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry." Naruto croaked out.

Ino didn't say anything. She pulled his arm of his head, lacing her fingers in his own and rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Naruto turned to watch her for a moment. Her weary eyes not perturbed or questioning him, simply asking to understand. That caring, gentle look.

It made Naruto's stomach flip flop painfully, since he didn't know how to deal with anyone caring so much.

He decided to tell the truth.

"I'm an orphan, y'know? I've always been alone, that ain't nothing new. Being lonely is like a…like a state of life for me. It hurts, but it's what I know so..."

Her thumb coursed over his dry skin, the pleasantness of the action like a balm for his heart.

"I...I've never had anyone tell me they love me. Cause I've always been alone. No parents and I never really had friends growing up, so of course, who is supposed to tell me they love me? I ain't bitter about it, I thought. I'll find someone. And Sakura…"

"Oh, Naruto." Ino cupped his face now, stroking his cheeks with her thumb.

"If it was her, I thought…y'know?"

"I know." Ino murmured.

"I knew, but it still hurt. It hurt way more than it should."

"No, don't say that." Ino reached over and hugged his head to her chest, whispering into his ear. "I'm sorry you went through all that pain, but no matter what, you have me now."

"Yeah?" He wanted to believe her, he needed to believe her.

She stroked his hair, "Yeah."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, her sweat. She kept stroking his hair. Her body warmed his own up.

His heart felt full, it felt comfortable.

"Ino, thank you."

She kissed him on the top of his head, and eventually his breathing slowed an he fell asleep. Ino kept stoking his hair, watching him, until her wearily eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep too.

* * *

The headache woke him up.

But if it didn't, the smell eventually would have.

Naruto almost gagged from the mixture of sweat and both his and Ino's cum dried out on the sheets.

How the hell did they fall asleep in this mess, with it smelling like that?

Naruto rose to his feet, gritting his teeth as his head pounded from his hangover. He heard about hangovers, Jiraiya complained about them all the time, but this was his first time experiencing it and it made him never want to drink again.

Naruto breathed in through his nose, slowly getting used to the rank odor, as he went to his drawer, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before going into his washroom to take a quick shower.

In the shower the memories of last night played out in his mind and he prayed to God that Ino already went home. Naruto finished washing all the dried fluids off his body, feeling slightly refreshed despite his pounding head, and exited the shower.

Opening the door out of his room to the shared living room and kitchen he saw Ino sitting in a chair in his kitchen dressed in one of his orange hoodies. She looked picturesque, sunlight from a nearby window bathing her face.

"Good morning." Ino said when she noticed him. Her smile seemed like it could light up a dark room.

"Good morning." Naruto croaked, his throat drying almost instantly from her eyes observing him.

"Would you like some coffee?" Ino gestured toward the mug in her hands. Naruto didn't really drink coffee, but he bought some instant mix for her.

"No thanks."

She hummed, standing up from her chair. "Can I get you some water at least? It should help with your hangover."

"Yeah, sure." Naruto moved to the kitchen, sitting opposite from Ino who went to fill up a glass of water. He wasn't sure how he convinced himself to sit down in front of her instead of bolting out the door. He supposed it might be because his head hurt too damn much to try anything like that.

"Here you go." Ino placed the water on the table. Naruto reached for it, his finger briefly touching hers and he withdrew his hand as though he touched a hot kettle. Ino raised an eyebrow in amusement but made no comment, instead taking a sip of her coffee and then propping her arm on the table, leaning her head into her open palm. She stared at Naruto, and the blonde shinobi felt his ears burning.

"Thanks." He rasped, reaching for the water again. He slaked his thirst on the cool drink, and it made him feel a bit better, but most of the effects of the hangover were still present.

The two drank in silence, and while Naruto couldn't meet Ino's eyes, he could feel hers on him, watching him.

Naruto finished his water, one arm awkwardly dangling by his side, the other lying across the table. He finally found it in himself to speak. "Ino, I'm sorry about yesterday. Forcing you to say some weird stuff…I, well I was drunk. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

Ino's cool fingers slipped over the back of his hand, stroking it like yesterday. He looked up to see her delicate gaze.

"It's okay, Naruto. Actually, I'm glad you told me how you felt yesterday. I…I didn't know how tough it was for you."

"It wasn't that bad." Naruto blurted out ashamed he revealed some of his deepest secrets to Ino.

"You don't have to do that, you don't have to hide it from me." Ino frowned. "I know it's a pain I can't really understand, but I'll listen, I'll help you sort things out."

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?"

"What kind of question is that? We're…we're friends!" She squawked, adopting her signature glare.

"Right, friends." Naruto hoped she didn't notice his voice crack. "Thank you, Ino, really."

She beamed. Did Ino always have such a beautiful smile? Probably, she was a beautiful girl with a beautiful smile. It made sense. So why did it take so long for Naruto to notice?

"Anytime. Anytime, let me know, okay?"

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. The frankness made him anxious, he attempted to move on from such a sincere conversation. "Do you have anywhere you need to be? I can make some breakfast now, if you want."

"That's sweet, but I have to go home. My parents will be worried."

"Oh, right. What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll say that I stayed over at Sa-uh, Ten-Ten's place." Ino's face dropped for a moment.

"It's okay. You can say Sakura's name. It's not going to hurt me."

Ino smiled timidly, but didn't remark on it. Instead she stood up and Naruto followed her to his door.

"Do you mind if I borrow this hoodie for a while, I, uh, don't have anything else to wear."

"Yeah, no problem. I can wash your dress for you as well." Naruto leaned against the door frame.

"Really?! Thanks, Naruto, you are the best." She kissed him modestly. Her eyes flickered over his lips and she kissed him again, deeper, coarsely. They parted lips, Ino's eyes flashing with a thick passion before she took a step back, playing with a strand of hair while avoiding Naruto's stare.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said after the kiss, his ears tingling for some reason.

"Yeah, later." Ino opened her mouth again, to say something. Instead she swallowed it, her face flushing red, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Naruto murmured to her back as he watched her leave.

He knew things weren't so simple as before, and they certainly weren't simple back then. Between him professing his deepest secrets about being lonely and unloved, he felt…conflicted by Ino's treatment of him. If she rejected him, told him to suck it up, it would hurt like hell, but at least his mind would not be an absolute mess.

Although, he wasn't really reflecting on that at the moment.

Right now, he simply thought Ino looked fucking good in his hoodie.

* * *

**A/N: Might have way more emotional drive than anyone bargained for, but turns out that's just how I write.**

**This is the most difficult piece of writing I ever wrote and I really struggled with it. Were the sex scenes sexy enough? Did the emotional drive make sense? Was it as good as the last two chapters? I had, not anxiety, but a feeling of pressure to meet the quality of the last two chapters and I don't know if I did.**

**Please let me know what you guys think, your reviews are super appreciated and give me a lot of drive to continue writing.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
